Give The Devil His Due
by VoldemortsNipple
Summary: Sequal to Telling Serena Goodbye. What happens when Darien goes off for college, the Three Lights enroll in Jubann High, and a very pissed off sex driven Micheal escapes from prison? Well, you'll have to read to find out!
1. Darien goes off to college

Its over a year and a half since Micheal got caught. Micheal was immidiately found guilty on account of so many witnesses. Everyone was surprised because Serena seemed to have gotten over the ordeal very quickly. Within a matter of days, she was acting happy, like nothing ever happened. The truth though was that she never gotten over it. The way he looked at her when he was arrested, the firey glare and smirk he showed during trial and those last words he whispered while leaving. It was tearing her apart. Every day, she was afraid he would come back. She always hard his voice and always saw those eyes. Fortunatly for her, he was now very good at hiding things so no one knew what went on in her mind. Serena was snapped out of her thoughts by her cell phone ringing. It was Darien.

"Hey Sere! Whatcha doing?"

"Nothing. Just lying on my bed,"

"Can you come over? There is something I want to talk to you about," About an hour later, Serenawas standingin front ofDariens apartment.

"Hey Sere! Come in. I made hot chocolate,"

"Thanks," she said taking off her jacket, reveiling a pale pink V neck with her jean skirt and brown ankle boots. The good thing was was that her scars were pretty much invisible now. She could wear regular shirts, like a normal person. "

Serena. I got accepted at Harvard," Darien said the moment they were seated.

"Really? Thats awsome!" She squealed, throwing her arms over him.

"Thanks. I'm not going though," This, Serena was surprised of. She knew Harvard was his dream.

"Why not?"

"Well, I'm a little worried about you and..."

"Don't worry about me! I'll be fine,"

"What if Micheal comes back?" This was out of the blue. He was hardly mentioned after he was found guilty.

"Dar, he hasn't done anything in a year and a half. Why would he do something now?"

"Maybe he wants to wait untill I'm gone,"

"Theres no way he would know. He's in prison! And you don't need to worry about me,"

"It will be hard not to,"

"He probably forgot about me," She knew it wasn't true.

"No, he hasn't. I want whats best for you,"

"And I want you to go to Harvard. Darien, you can't throw away such an awsome future just because your worried. I'll call every night,"

"Are you sure?"

"Darien, I will bring hell in this room if you don't go," Darien laughed.

"Ok. I'll go," Serena smiled and kissed him.

One Month Later:  
"Excited?" Serena asked him, carrying his duffle bag.

"Yeah. I can't believe its finally happening," They were at the airport, walking through the security. She was going to go with him to the plane. He turned around suddenly, nearly dropping two of his suitcases. "Are you sure you will be ok?" Serena nodded. Deep down, she needed him. She wanted to be with him and have him protect her. How selfish would that be though, to have him turn down this scholarship for her? Darien dropped the suitcases and lifted her into a huge hug. "Sere, Are you sure?"

"Yes Darien. And I took those self defense classes, remember?"

"Ok. I'll call you the second the plane lands,"

"Don't get obsessive,"

"I love you," he said, slipping a beautiful dimond necklace around her neck.

"Aw Darien, thank you! I love you too!" Serena hugged and kissed him. They stood in an embrace for a long time.

"I have to go," he said regretfully. She handed him his bags.

"Bye," she said quietly.

"I love you," he said again, running a hand down her hair.

"I love you too," she said. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Good luck,"

"Thank you. Stay safe," He walked on the plane. Serena, after watching his plane take off, walked through the airport, her thoughts racing. She was unprotected now, but it made her happy to know he was happy. As she aimlessly walked, she bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry," she said, looking up. She had bumped into a guy a few inches taller than she was. He had long black hair tied into a ponytail. He was wearing jeans and a red T shirt. "Sorry," He sounded familiar. It struck her like a thousand bolts when she relized this was Seiya from the Three Lights.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for a bad chapter! I kinda wanted to get this out of the way before the action starts!


	2. Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten

Seiya looked at her. "You look familiar..." _Great,_ she thought. _Even he knows who I am._ Seiyas eyes widended and his jaw dropped. "No fucking way!" he said, looking her up and down.

"What?" she asked.

"Your that girl from the news! The one who..." his voice trailed off as he saw her flush. She looked angry. "You ok?" he asked, ashamed of the way he had said it.

"Fine," she mumbled, turning around.

"Wait," Seiya said, grabbing her shoulder.

"Come with me. I want to talk to you,"

"Why?"

"I just do. I came to pick up my brothers, but their plane is going to be an hour late. It will be nice to have someone to talk to," Serena, for some reason,turned around and they began walking through the airport. "So, what are you doing here?" Seiya asked.

"My boyfriend went off to college. I was watching him go,"

"Really? Somehow, I have a feeling you forced him to go,"

"I did. He got a scholarship. He was afraid to leave me here by myself. I told him if he didn't go, I'd bring hell on Earth," Seiya laughed.

"How are you feeling?"

"What is this? Check On Serenas Mental Health Day? I swear, Darien, Rini, mom, Lita, and Amy have asked me that question fifty thousand times today," she said with a nervous laugh. Why she felt so comfortable with this guy, she did not know. Yeah, he was the lead singer to her favorite band, but she didn't know him personally and here they were, walking and chatting like they were best friends. "So. Why are YOU here?" Serena asked.

"We moved. Yaten has wanted to move to San Diego for months. He managed to convince Taiki and me to move here. They had to go take care of something with the music company. I played sick so I wouldn't have to go," Serena laughed.

"So, you faked a headache and stomachaceand pretended that it went away soon after they left?"

"How'd you know?"

"I used to do it all the time. Before...you know..."

"Ah. So, Serena right?"

"Yep. And its Seiya. Sorry, but I always confuse you and Taiki,"

"I understand. Alot of people do. I don't know how. I'm way better looking," Serena laughed again.

"You wish," she said before she could stop herself. She was kidding of course, but that was something you did _not_ say to a rock star. Especilly if you just met him.This was another way Micheal had affected her. She was now doing things without being able to control it. Seiya stopped.

"Oh? You think he's better?" he said, looking amused.

"No. My boyfriends better looking,"

"Yeah right. No one can be cuter than me,"

"Wanna bet?" He was having fun. She wasn't like the rest of the psycotic screaming girls. He liked her and her playful personality. It was hard to believe that this was the same girl he had seen on the news. He had thought she would be depressed and terrified and too afraid of everyone. Instead, she was goofy, bubbly, outgoing, and happy. Seiya smiled. they both started laughing. Seiya, for how dumb it was and Serena, for his ego.

"Are you going to be home schooled or what?"

"No. I'm going to Jubann,"

"Thats where I go to!"

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm a sophmore,"

"I thought you would have switched schools,"

"Nahh,"

"FLIGHT 154 HAS NOW ARRIVED," a voice said over the intercom.

"Wow. I'd better get going before my parents send out a search party,"

"What do you mean?"

"Since the...events...that occured overa year ago, my parents are always worried about me. Once, I forgot to call and they did send out a search party," he smiled.

"Do you want to meet Yaten and Taiki before you leave?"

"Sure," They walked through the terminal and they saw Yaten and Taiki struggling with the excessive amount of carry on they had brought.

"Yaten. It was only a four hour flight. Why'd you bring so much stuff? Most of them, you didn't even use," Taiki complained

"Well, I thought I might get bored,"

"Can't you sleep like normal people?"

"Well, it was your idea to go to Starbucks before the flight, so of course coffee is going to keep me up," Yaten snapped back.

"And I warned you not to get that extra large frappachino. Those things can keep you up for hours,"

"Great. I feel sorry for myself now. I need sleep and..."

"SORRY FOR YOU? SEIYA AND I ARE THE ONES THAT HAVE TO PUT UP WITH YOUR LATE NIGHT WHINING THAT YOU HAD TOO MUCH COFF..."

"Hi," Seiya broke in. Serena was laughing because Taiki looked pained and annoyed and Yaten looked alert, like a squirrel,

"Hi Seiya...who the heck is she?" Taiki asked, tilting his head towards Serena.

"This is a girl I ran into and hour ago. We wasted the hour goofing off," Serena looked at Yaten, then at Seiya.

"From the interviews Minas read, she says that Yaten was serious and sarcastic. It doesn't look like he is,"

"Well, Taiki made the fatel mistake of introducing him to Starbucks. Now, Yaten goes there whenever he can. He's addicted,"

"Nice," she said, watching him. "Yaten, if you must go to Starbucks, go in the morning,"

"Enough of Starbucks. Whats your name?" Taiki asked.

"Serena," Yaten looked at her, as if he has seen her someplace. Seiya saw what he was going to do. He tried to give him the_ Don't Even Think Of Opening Your Big Mouth_ look. Unfortunatly, Yaten didn't see it.

"Hey. Weren't you that girl who was stalked by that creepy looking guy? You look exactly like her. Only happier. I didn't get to see how the trial went. Did he get thrown in prison?" Yaten asked. Seiya groaned._ Typical Yaten,_Seiya thought. _Always saying the worst things._Serena briefly looked as if she was going to cry, but sucked it back up a split second later.

"Yes. Why?" she said in a diffrent tone of voice.

"You look and sound like her. And good job, by the way. From what we've seen, it doesn't seem like your one of those girls who sits in the corner screaming the whole time,"

"Well, I had no choice. I have to go. When are you guysstarting school?"

"Tomorrow," Seiya said.

"Cool. See you then," Serena turned and walked out of the airport.

* * *

A/N: This was kind of a pointless chapter. I just wanted to show her developing a friendship with Seiya. It will later cause her trouble though as he gets sucked into the same position as Darien...only worse. Great. here I am babbling. Anyways, enjoy. Don't forget to review!


	3. Micheals escape

Serena sat up. She had woken up even before the alarm! This is a first, she thought. A feeling of dread came over her. She knew that it wasn't going to be a good day today. Rolling out of bed, she went to her closet. She flipped through and settled on a black shirt with black jeans and black high heels. She slid on a chain belt and went to her bathroom to put on makeup and straighten her hair. About a half hour later, she same out, just in time to hear her cell phone ring.

"Hello?"

"HEY SERE! GUESS WHAT? THE TREE LIGHTS ARE COMMING TO SCHOOL HERE! HOW AWSOME IS THAT?"

"No shit?" Serena said, holding the phone from her ear. God. Why did Mina have to be so loud?

"YEAH! WHAT SHOULD I WEAR?"

"Mina, just wear whatever, Ok?"

"It has to be perfect,"

"Ask Rei. Sorry, but I'm in a bad mood. I'll see you at school,"

"Bye,"

"Bye," Serena hung up. She grabbed her backpack and ran downstairs to find a note from her parents. They had to go somewhere, but they took Rini and Sam with them, since they were off from school. Serena wentto make an egg sandwich. She gobbled it up and ran out the door. She slowly walked to school while trying to figure out why she was feeling wierd. When she got there, there was this huge crowd surrounding a white van. It has got to be the Three Lights. Serena made her way through the crowd. She looked to see her friends, showing off their fan club cards to them. Idiots, she though. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Serena!" She turned around to see Seiya comming towards her.

"Hi Seiya. Whats up?" Serena noticed that almost everyone had gone silent.

"Nothing much. I'm going to the office to get my scheduals,"

"Ok. Would you like to meet my friends?"

"Sure," Serena led Seiya through the crowd of surprisedgirls to Mina, Rei, Lita, and Amy. They were all staring at them in shock.

"Seiya, this is Amy, Lita, Rei, and Mina. Guys, this is Seiya,"

"Hi!" Mina said immidiatly, shaking his hand. The others just stared.

"You know him?" Rei asked.

"Yeah. We met in the airport," Yaten and Taiki managed to escape the crowd.

"Hi Serena," Taiki said. Yaten rolled his eyes.

"Please tell me you four aren't phsyco fan girls," he said. He seemed to have forgotten that they nearly pounced on them when they came out of the car.

"Eh. Forget about fans. Lets show you around," Serena offered.

"We need to go to the office to get our scheduals," Just then the bell rang. Serena, Rei, Amy, Lita, and Mina walked to their classroom. About a half hour later, the principal came in with Taiki, Yaten, and Seiya following. The principal said a few things and left.

"Okay class. We have three new students," Alot of the girls began to scream.

"You obviously know who they are so guys, pick a seat. There were four seats availible. Seiya took the seat behind Serena, Yaten took one next to Mina and Taiki took one between Lita and Amy. Everyone bagan screaming and talking.

"Class class CLASS!" tthe teacher screamed. "IS THIS ANY WAY HIGH SCHOOLERS BEHAVE? FOR GOODNESS SAKES!"

"Damn. She's loud," Seiya whispered. Serena turned around.

"Get used to it. Your ears will be ringing by the end of this class,"

"SERENA! TURN AROUND!"

"Okay," she said, turning around. They managed to get through first period without hassle. Second and third period was chaotic. In third period, a fan girl cut off a small chunk of Yatens hair, causing him to get mad enough to throw a calculator at her.

"Yaten, it will grow back. No need to flip out like that," Serena said as the teacher wrote him up for detention.

"She deserves it. Do you have any idea how long it took me to grow it this long?" he said, pointing to his hair, which was halfway down his back.Serena swished her hair. It was so long, it went past her butt.

"Try guessing how long it took for me," Yaten looked.

"Okay, but your not in the spotlight,"

"True," In fourth period, Serena drank an entire bottle of water. "Mr. Parude, may I go to the bathroom?"

"No Serena," "Please?"

"No. We just came back from break,"

"But I drank an entire bottle of water!"

"Fine. Go," Serena got up and ran for the bathroom. It sounded like the principal was making an announcement. She only caught the last couple words as she came out.

"--under lockdown," _Lockdown?_ Well, it was probably just a drill. Since Micheal came, there has been at least two drills a month. She went back to her classrom but found it locked.

"Who is it?" The teacher asked.

"Its Serena. Let me in," The door unlocked and opened.M Parude pulled her in quickly and shut the door.

"Get under your desk. Lay flat!" She noticed that everyone elsewas doing it. Some people looked scared, some amused, some worried.She got on the floor.

"We had a lockdowndrill not long ago," Serena said to Seiya, who sat next to her.

"Serena. This isn't a drill," he grabbed her hand and squeezed in a way that gave her stomach flip flops. "Micheal escaped from prison. The police think he's comming straight here,"

* * *

A/N: Rushed, but I wanted to get right to the point before the fun begins. I need at least five or more reviews before I get to the next chapter. Read and review. Enjoy!


	4. Return

"Wh...what?" Serena stammered. This can't be true, can it? Micheal would come and kill her on the spot.

"On the intercom. She...the principalsaid Micheal just escaped from prison. They also said that he's probably going to track you down immidiatly. Sere, I don't think he's going to hide the fact he's after you," Seiya said in a more quiet voice.

"Students, stay calm," the teacher was saying over and over, even though no one was listining. The ones who had witnessed the stabbing in the throat and the knife chasing were the ones who were more worried. They knew the damage that could happen and that someone could wind up dead. Those who didn't heard about it, but wern't as afraid.Serena dug into her backpack and pulled out a cigarrette lighter. She was holding it for a friend of hers, who didn't want her parents to see that she was a smoker. She didn't even know why she took held it for her. She just did. Now, she felt that it was a good idea, since she didn't have anything else with her. Everyone was dead silent and waiting. After a half an hour, people were beginning to talk about how they might be trying to scare them since no one really tooklockdown drills seriouslyseriously. About fifteen minutes later, they heard banging on the door. Everyonefell silentimmidiatly. Some began to scream when it looked someone was prying open the door. Finally, the door was thrown open. Serena couldn't even see anyone comming in because the next thing she knew, she was being dragged from under her desk and thrown against a wall. She felt the familiar cold metal blade of a knife poking her in the stomach. Not enough to draw blood, but enough to hurt.

"Nice to see you again Sere," an all to familiar voice sneered.

"Ooooowwwwwwww" Serena cried when her back began to hurt. What was she supposed to do? She was expecting him to come back, but not like this. She had always thought he would come up behind her, plunge a knife in her back, and leave her for dead or something like that. Micheal didn't say anything for a couple seconds. He just looked at her in a wierd way. His eyes had gone to a blinding green and it looked like he was trying not to smile.

"What do you want?" she had the courage to say. She sounded alot braver than she felt

"I see your attitude hasn't changed,"

"No it hasn't. So what do you want me to do? I don't have any tickets for anything. Your welcome to search my house if you don't belive me,"

"No. I don't need any tickets," He said, still giving her a wierd look.

"Well, if you want to go after Moore again, have fun trying. The poorguy is drowning in security officers,"

"No. I don't want to kill him either,"

"So what do you want?"

"I'm sure you know," he said, giving her that same smirk when he knew he could take advantage of her. Serena began to feel scared now.

"I'm not your toy," she said immidiatly.

"You know Serena, my guy Brad? You remember him?" Serena remembered shoving the needle in his back. She never thought about him muchafter that.

"What about him?" she snapped.

"That stuff you injected him with was poisonous. You killed him," This surprised her. She never meant to kill him. Even though it was for self defense and he would have raped or killed her, she felt like shit.

"Micheal, I don't care. He was going to kill me. What was I supposed to do, let him?"

"Yes. He was my cousin. I hated him yes, but you shouldn't have killed him,"

"Well Micheal, how many have you killed in the past?" This remark made Micheal press the knife further. It made a small cut and hurt like hell.

"Sere, if you want your little friends to live, then you will..."

"I know the drill. Do as I say or your friends die. I've heard it fifty thousand times. Don't you think I know italready?" Serena tried to throw him off, but he wouldn't budge. "So, you got muscles?" she said sarcasticly, squirming to get away.

"Yeah. They have a gym in the prison,"

"I swear, its like their preparing prisinors to come out and torture again," She let out a gasp of pain as he dragged the knife across her stomach.

"Now will you listen?" he said. Serena couldn't think. She could feel blood comming from the place he left his cut. Next thing she knew, she was on the floor. "Relax Sere, it won't kill you. It will just hurt a little," Serena grabbed the wastebasket and couldn't help but throw up. As she was throwing up, she relized this must be a show for her class. Everyones watching as Micheals winning. He probably wouldn't hurt most of them, but Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, Mina, Amy, Rei, and Lita he definatly would. This caused her to throw up some more. Serena relized that Micheal was holding her hair up. "Sere, calm down. Theres nothing left for you to throw up," he said slyly. He was right. She was only throwing up what looked like stomach acid. She felt alot better now soshe turned around and slapped Micheal.

"THATS IT YOU LITTLE MOTHER FU..." his voice trailed off as he heard the sound of police comming. "See you soon," he said quicklyin a much calmer tone. He tilted Serenas head up, kissed her cheek, and left as quickly as he came. She just sat there in shock as Rei ran up to her to give her a hug.

* * *

Sorry it took so long. I've been mega busy. I'm sure your wondering "Why would Micheal kiss her?" Well, he's just teasing. Anyways, read and review! Enjoy!


	5. Phone call to Darien

"We will need to remove her from school grounds. Because of this man, she is a threat to this school. Serena, are you okay with that?" The police officer said. Serena didn't answer. It has been about three hours since Micheal showed up. Since he left, she couldn't speak or stop shaking. She couldn't remember Rei's words of comfort. The only thing she could remember was the fact that he was back and wanted who knows what. The policehad takenher to the hospital, dicided that her cut was minor and when she wouldn't speak, they relized she was in shock.

"Sere, you need to snap out of it. We know hes back and we'll all stick by you!" Rei said, hoping to get an answer out of her. Still nothing. As the doctor talked with her hysterical parents, she sat up. The first independant movement since he left.

"I don't need to be removed from school grounds," she said in a calm tone.

"Serena, yes you do. Your a danger to everyone around you," The police oficer said.

"No I'm not. Micheal doesn't care about anyone else. Only me,"

"Ms. Tuskino, we know the damage you to can cause. We are worried that he will take a life of another student,"

"He wants me. I don't know what for, but he does. He is using my friends hostage so why can't I do the same?"

"Who would you be holding hostage?"

"Me,"

"Your going to hold yourself hostage?" the officer asked in confusion.

"Yes. He was going to kill Darien. I slit my wrists and he flipped out,"

"So you mean to say that he cares about you in a wierd sort of way? Becausethats what it seems like,"

"I hope to God thats not true," Rei broke in.

"Sere, I think he does. It may not be love fortunatly, but I'm thinking it would belust," Serena cringed. "Well, its true. The way he looked at you. I don't think you should be anywhere alone untill the police catch him," Rei said.

"The young lady is right Ms. Tuskino. If it is lust, he could end up raping you,"

"And if I were protected, he would end up threatening me with someone I love and would get to it eventually. I would rather be raped then have someone dead,"

"Sere, this guy will kill you," Rei said, cracking her knuckles. She was mad at herself for not helping her. Serena was nearly killed several times to try to help her and she couldn't even help her once.

"I'll be right back," the officer said, leaving the room.

"Sere?" Rei asked nervously.

"Yeah Rei?" God. How can Serena take all this? She sounded so calm. "I'm so sorry I didn't help I should have, but it all happened so fast and..."

"Rei, don't worry about it. I didn't want you helping anyway,"

"Why?"

"Rei, you know how dangerous he is. He would've killed you,"

"But still, I feel so bad! Everyone else does too..."

"I didn't want you to help. I would've fought you away anyways,"

"You mean it?"

"Yes. Trust me. He's dangerous. And now, he's stronger. He knows what to expect of me and is more prepared. He isn't going to underestimate me like he did before,"

"You should call Darien. By now, he probably is getting ready to board the the nextplane hereor something," Serena reached in her purse and pulled out her cell phone.

"Twenty seven missed calls and nine text messages. All from Darien,"

"He knows," "

Obviously. Let me call him back," she said, dialing his number.

"Sere?" Darien said on the first ring.

"Hey Darien. Yes,its me,"

"OH MY GOD! SERENA HE ESCAPED! I WAS WATCHING THE NEWS AND THEY SAID HE WENT RIGHT TO YOUR SCHOOL!" Darien yelled.

"Yes, I know. He attcked me,"

"HE DID? ARE YOU OK?" he said in amore hystericalvoice.

"Yes. Just a bit of shock and a cut,"

"WHAT DID HE DO?" he screamed.

"Darien, calm down. He just cut me a little. It wasn't serious,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah,"

"Sere, I'm comming. I'll be there as soon as possible,"

"Darien no. It isn't as bad as you think..."

"With him, its always bad,"

"Darien, when is your next vacation?"

"Two weeks,"

"Come then. I don't want you to miss school just because of me,"

"Your more important,"

"Darien, if you come, I'll shove you back on that plane. And you know I will,"

"What if he hurts you?"

"Then I'll find a way to hurt him back,"

"Serena what if he rapes you?"

"He wouldn't do that," She said, even though most likely, it _was_ something he would do.

"You say that like I haven't seen his hand up your shirt," Serena didn't speak. "Yeah, I know," Darien continued. "My God, why didn't you answer? I was so freaking worried!"

"The police were trying to decide what to do with me,"

"What do you mean?"

"They don't want me to go to school. I'm going to try to convine them Micheal isn't harmful to the other kids,"

"They think your a threat to people?"

"Yes. Micheal didn't even do anything to the others when he was there! Only me,"

"I have to agree with you on that. I don't think he cares about anything else.I want to come back,"

"No,"

"I have a feeling he's going to do something,"

"Don't worry about it. On better terms, we have three new students. The Three Lights," Hoping to change the subject. It worked.

"Don't try to chan...the THREE LIGHTS?"

"Yeah,"

"Wow. Are they nice?"

"Taiki and Seiya are cool and sweet, but Yaten has a bad attitude. Its pretty funny though,"

"What did he do?"

"He threw a calculater at a girls head because she chopped off a small chunk of his hair," Darien laughed

"Were they there when he showed up?"

"Yes. Rei, Lita, Taiki, Seiya, and Yaten were. They feel bad for not helping, even though I told them not to,"

"Lets get back to the main topic now. What are you going to about Micheal?"

"Darien I don't know!" Just then, the police officer came into the room. "I have to go Dar. I love you,"

"I love you too. Serena, if anything happens, I'm going straight over there,"

"Don't worry. Bye," She hung up and looked at the officer. "I want to go to school. I'm not a threat. If he comes, he'll only hurt me. And I don't need protection,"

"Look Miss..."

"Please. I don't want this guy controlling my life,"

"Thats up to the school administration. I talked to them about it and they said it would be okay if you came back," Just then, Serena got a text message.

"Thanks. I don't mean to be rude, but can I go home now?"

"Yes you may. Your car is outside. We're just going to be talking to your parents. We'll have them call you. Try to be in public as much as you can,"

"Thanks. Cmon Rei," They walked out to Serenas car. She's had that Camri since she turned 16. As it turned out, she was a natural at driving. Thanks to Amara, she could drive like a pro. She got in the drivers seat and checked her text message. I'M WATCHING YOU, it said.

* * *

A/N: Couldn't thing of anything else. Please, keep the reviews comming! Enjoy!


	6. Violent explosion

Serena stared at the text in shock for a moment.

"Sere? You okay?" Reiasked.Serena shut her phone and crammed it in her pocket.

"I'm fine," she said.

"What about your parents? Your dad was crying and your mom was hysterical. What are you going to do about them? I'm sure they don't want you home alone with some horny Micheal running around,"

"I'm sixteen. I can handle him,"

"Isn't that what you thoughtbefore he chased you around school with an eight inch long knife?"

"I stabbed him in the throat, didn't I?" Serena said, smiling as she remembered his still slightly rasped voice.

"And look where it got you. You wound up molested in front of your boyfriend and little sister," Rei instintly regretted saying that. Serena slammed on the brakes, whipped around, grabbed her wrist, and squeezed so hard, it hurt.

"Listen Rei. You think your life is bad? Your life is nothing like mine. NOTHING! You don't have to worry about some phsyco hunting you down. Threatining to kill you and your friends and your family. You don't have an assasin wanting to rape you. YOU DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT BEING SCARED SHITLESS TWENTY FOURS HOURS A DAY SEVEN DAYS A WEEK! YOUR LIFE ISN"T PERMANENTLY RUIENED! YOU DON'T KNOW THE HELL THIS GUY PUT ME THROUGH! I KNOW WHAT HAPPENED AND I DON'T NEED EVERYONE HOVERING OVER ME SO SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Serenas voice had raisen at every word so by the time she was finished, she was screaming. She felt warm liquid on her hand. She looked down to see that she dug her nails into Reis skin so hard, she cut them.

"Serena, I know you never went to therapy. I think you should consider it. This man has a bigger impact on your mind then you think. Lok at you, no offense, but after he went to prison, you've been pretty violent," Rei said quietly, prying Serenas hand off her arm.

"Rei, I am not violent. There is nothing wrong with me and I'm not letting Micheal ruin my life," Serena got a dangerous look on her face. "Don't assume things. I'm fine,"

"Serena, NO YOUR NOT! MY GOD LOOK AT YOU! YOUR VIOLENT! YOU ACT LIKE HIM!" Rei exploded. Again, she wished she didn't say that. Her eyes went dark. She glared at her for a long time. Then, she suddenly pushed gas, causing Rei to lurch forward a bitand without a word, took went to take Rei hhome.

* * *

A/N: I wanted to have a sort of mini chapter. After the mention of being molested, Serena kind of had a breakdown so thats why she said that. Anyways, read and revieew! 


	7. Serenas House

A/N: This is going to sound like something out of a movie. I swear it isn't though.

* * *

After dropping Rei off, Serena drove to her house where she was home alone. She felt kind of bad for blowing up at Rei. Yeah, she was in danger too but she didn't know it...or at least how bad.Rei did not know the hell Micheal would put her through before killing her off. Serena sighed and parked her car in the garage. Great. Micheals back. And she knew him well enough that he would attack her at every chance he got. Since everyone knew who he was, he wouldn't bother hiding, like he did it school. He attacked her in front of everyone! She dropped her bag on the floor and let herself fall onto her bed so she could try to get some sleep. 

**_11:45pm: The Kou Household_**

"Yaten! I'm going to Serenas house! Want to come?" Seiya asked Yaten while shaking him.

"Mmmmph," he muttered, grabbing his alarm clock. "SEIYA ITS ALMOST 12!" Yaten screamed, throwing the clock at Seiya.

"I felt bad about yeasterday! I wanted to cheer her up!" Seiya insisted

"Seiya, I doubt she would be awake now. Now GO BACK TO SLEEP!" Yaten yelled.

"Okay okay," Seiya had tried to wake Taiki earlier and got the same reaction. He finally settled on going by himself, although he would have liked it if Yaten or Taiki went too. He got into the car, even though he only had a permit. It was almost midnight. Who in the world would stop him? And its not like they don't have enough money to pay for the ticket. He had called Mina earlier and had gotten Serenas address. He wanted to apologize for not doing anything to help, although he had a feeling Serena would say she didn't want help.. Seiya cringed, remembering the sight of her and Micheal. Mina was supposed to meet him there since she too wanted to see how Serena was doing. Seiya turned on the ignitoion.

**_12:00am: Serenas house_**

Serena couldn't sleep much, although she was trying hard. She knew her parents weren't back yet. What the hell would be keeping them? Surely the police wouldn't keep them there that long! They had Sam and Rini with them and when she called them, it took alot of convincing that she would be fine on her own for the night. One half of her was absolutly terrified. Rei was supposed to come and stay with her untill her parents returned so she wouldn't be alone. The other half was glad that Rei wasn't here, since if Micheal came somtime now, he would have threatened her. Serenas fear and exahstion seemed like it was suffocating her...wait, she WAS being suffocated. She opened her eyes when she felt the upper half of her body sinking into the matress. She screamed when she saw a pair of crystal green eyes staring down at her. Micheal quickly covered her mouth with his hand.

"Now Sere, you don't want to wake anyone up do we?" he said in an icy, silky voice. Micheal screamed when Serena bit his hand.

"YOU don't. I do!" She yelled, trying to kick him off. Micheal pressed his hand against her throat, causing her to gag.

"Look. Your parents won't be back for another two hours. That police stuff takes a loooooonnnng time. Now Sere, imagine what I could do to you for the next two hours?" That thought nearly made her throw up. If she didn't fight back or caused a distraction, she would be deadby the timeher parents came back. Either that or Micheal would just take her with him somewhere and lock her up. She began squirming. She knew it would be hard to get him off, but she wasn't going to back down and let him have his way. He shifted his weight on her. She just now noticed that he was stradling her hips. She cringed.

"Stop moving. Your turning me on," Micheal said softly in her ear. That did it. Serena threw him off with all the strengh that she still had. When he was on the floor, she jumped over him and squealed when he grabbed her ankle, causing her to fall, and causing her to knock her elbow into a chair. She took advantage of the chair and threw it on him. She felt her pockets and found the cigarette lighter she put in her pocket after the police took her from school. When Micheal grabbed her shoulders and pushed her on her desk, she lit the lighter and swept it across his arm. Yelling and swearing, he fell back.

"DAMN BITCH!" Micheal screamed.Serena noticed how when yelling, he had arasp to his voice. She smiled,remembering her handiwork with the pencil. Snapping out of her thoughts, shethrew open her door, grabbed her phone, and ran into the bathroom. Crouching in the shower, she wondered who she should call. The police? No. Micheal would get away and the police would just suggest a bodygaurd. A friend? She settled for Rei. She didn't know why, but she thought Rei would be best. As she franticly dialed her number, she gasped as she heard the door opening.

"Hello?" she heard Rei said sleepily. At that moment, Micheal threw open the door.

"REI HELP ME!" Serena couldn't help screaming as Micheal threw himself in the shower on her.

"What the...SERENA?" that was the last thing she heard, since Micheal turned off the phone and threw it against the wall. He smiled at the tangled up Serena underneath him.

**_12:25 am: Serenas porch_**

"What was that?" Mina asked. She and Seiya were standing on Serenas porch and they had just heard a crash, followed by what sounded like a muffled scream.

"Would...he... come?" Mina asked. She couldn't even say his name. They looked at eatch other and Seiya turned the doorknob.

"Its locked," he said blankly.

"Look, theres an open window over there. Looks like someone popped open the screen," There was silence for a moment. At almost the same time, they ran off the porch, and jumped through the window.

"SERENA!" Seiya screamed as he bolted up the stairs. Silence.

"SERENA! WHERE ARE YOU?" He heard what sounded like a man yelling and then something that sounded like someone falling against a wall. Seiya threw open the closest door. He was faced with an injured looking Serena laying next to the wall with Micheal bending over her. "What the HELL DID YOU DO TO HER?" Seiya screamed. Micheal cooly looked up.

"Nothing much. She kept fighting so I had to fight back," Serens opened her eyes. She grabbed Micheals hand, which was right next to her face, and bit it. When he started yelling, she got up, pushed Seiya out of the bathroom, and ran downstairs.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Serena screamed at him.

"I wanted to see how you were doin..." Seiya was cut off by the fact that Micheal had ran downstairs and jumped on Serena, causing her to fall on a coffee table. Just then, Mina was right next to Micheal. She was about to cut it across his back when he turned around and grabbed her wrist.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," He let go of Serena and pushed Mina into a chair. He leaned over her in a way where he was literaly on top of her.

"You don't want to wind up like Serena do you? Always having to worry about dying and everyone else dying," he taunted. Mina went pale and her eyes went wide. Seiya grabbed a lamp and slammed it over his back. Micheal then seemed to relize he was outnumbered. He turned to Serena.

"Don't worry Sere. We'll have fun later," He got up, and walked out the door.

"Serena? Why were you so upsetwhen you saw me?" Seiya asked. She was sitting on the ground with her hands buried in her hands.Serena shook her head, but didn't say anything. "Is there a reason? You can tell me," Still no answer. "Look Sere, I wanted to apologize for not helping earlier. Mina does too. And I know you are going to say you didn't want help, but you need all the help you could get," Serena looked up at him. She was crying.

"Seiya, Theres a reason why I don't want help," she said, her voice shaking.

"Why?"

"I shouldn't say,"

"Then we'll help you, even if you refuse. We will make sure you have someone with you at all times,"

"DON'T YOU GET IT SEIYA! DIDN'T YOU SEE WHAT HAPPENED? MICHEAL DOESN'T CARE WEATHER OR NOT I'M PROTECTED! HE'LL FIND A WAY! HE ALWAYS DOES!" Serena screamed.

"Chill Sere," Mina said, color returning.

"See? You don't get it. Darien and Rini tried to help me too! Guess what happened? Micheal went after them! THIS IS WHY I DON'T WANT YOU GUYS TO HELP ME! MICHEAL WILL GO AFTER YOU NOW!" She yelled with tears streaming down her face. Seiya and Mina went pale.

* * *

A/N: Please read and review. Advice would be helpful.


	8. What do we do?

"You don't know how lucky you are Sere. If Seiya and Mina didn't come, he would have raped you," Rei said. Mina was sitting on the floor with Rei. Seiya was on the couch trying to comfort Serena, who had her head buried in her hands.

"You think I don't know that?" she snapped, glaring at Rei.

"Hey guys, stop it!" Seiya said.

"What should we do?" Mina asked.

"What do you mean we?" Serena asked. "This is my problem,"

"And, your problem is getting way out of hand! He will attack you at every chance he gets!" Rei said.

"I know," she said softly. "Might as well let him have me. The chances of me getting out of this alive are like, none," Serena said.

"The police will catch him," Mina said.

"They did before and he got out! He's not going to stop untill I'm dead!" Serena yelled.

"How do you know that?" Rei asked.

"Wouldn't he have left me alone after going to prison?"

"No. Just come back for revenge and leave, at least thats what any phsyco stalker would do,"

"Yeah, and what do you think he's going to do? Just come and terrorize me untill he gets bored?"

"Maybe," Mina said.

"He wants more then cutting her up Mina. He wants her," Rei broke in.

"He likes her?" Seiya asked, shocked.

"No. He just wants her body," Everyone was silent.

"Guys, my parents will be home in about an hour. Help me clean up," Serena said.

"So what? Are you not going to tell them that Micheal broke in?" Seiya said.

"No. That would just worry them more. Last thing I need is a bodygaurd following me," Serena stood up and straightend the coffy table, which had been thrown against a wall.

"If you don't want to help, thats fine," she said. Rei stood up.

"What else needs fixing?"

"The bathroom, down here, and my room," Serena said.

"Okay. Which needs the most fixing?"

"My room,"

"Okay. Seiya will do down here, Mina does the bathroom, and you and I will do your room," Everyone agreed. When Rei and Serena got to her room, Rei couldn't help but gasp. The matress was half off and the blankets were thrown aside. Her desk chair was thrown against the wall and everything on her desk was scattered around.

"Wow. That must have been some fight," Rei commented to no one in particular.

"Yeah," Serena said.Rei knelt down beside the matress and pushed it back into place.

"So what happened?" Rei asked curiously.

"I fell asleep and When I woke up, Micheal was sitting on me," Serena went to her desk and began to put things back.

"I'd have flipped out," Rei said.

"I did at first. I tried to throw him off and it didn't work. He said that I turned him on. Then, I threw him off and thats how all this got started," Serena said, forgetting that she was supposed to be cleaning the room.

"Sere, whenever you two get into a fight, does it always wind up looking like this?"

"Yes. One, he and I got into a fight at Dariens apartment. It was worse then this,"

"Really? How?"

"Kind of like this. Only alot messier and there was blood all over the place," Rei looked up, looking bewildered.

"Sere? How can you live with this?"

"I'm used to it now," "No one should get used to this," Rei said quietly. Serena stood up

"Aren't you supposed to be cleaning the ro...woah!" Seiya said as he walked in. Serena and Rei had forgotten about the cleaning. Hardly anything has changed except for the matress.

"Serena? What the hell happened in here?"

"Micheal and I started fighting,"

"Does the aftermath always look like this?"

"Yes. I got into a fight with him at Dariens house and it looked like this. Only messier and there was blood,"

"So, how did things get started with this guy?"

"I'll tell you later. Are you done with the living room?"

"Yeah. Looks like new,"

"Your soawsome," Serena said, giving him a hug.

"I'm done with the bathroom," Mina announced as she walked in.

"What was the shower rod and curtain doing on the floor?"

"Micheal knocked it down trying to get me,"

"I saw," Seiya said. "He had her thrown against a wall and tangled up in it," Just then the phone rang.

"Hello?" Serena asked, hoping it wasn't Micheal.

"Hey honey! Are you alright?" It was her mom.

"Hey mommy!"

"She still calls her mom mommy?" Seiya sked Rei

"Their really close," Rei said.

"We actually left the police station a couple hours after you left. We were on our way home when for some reason,our car broke down on the highway. We had to get a tow truck and then, we had to wait to fix it," Her mom said.So thats why Micheal came. He somehowtampered with the car to get some extra time. "Is everything there alright?"

"I have Seiya, Mina, and Rei here with me,"

"What are you doing?"

"Cleaning my room and chatting," _Thats the truth isn't it?_ Serena thought

"He didn't come did he?" Serena looked up, not knowing what to say.

"Tell her," Mina mouthed silently. "She deserves to know,"

"Uh..." Serena said. Seiya grabbed a marker, scribbled something on her notepad, and held it two inches from her face. It said ''Tell her!''

"No, he didn't, Thank god,"

"Serena, are you lying? You sound like you are,"

"Mina and Seiya are being idiots," she said. "How long untill you get here?"

"Half hour,"

"Okay. I'll see you then. I love you,"

"I love you too," Serena hung up the phone.

"I can't tell her!" She yelled at them.

"Serena, you have to!" Seiya

"She'll make me get a bodygaurd,"

"So?"

"That would just make things worse," Rei spoke up.

"Shes right. If she were to have a bodygaurd, Micheal would just kill him,"

"Would he Sere?" Mina asked quietly.

"Yeah. He would. He nearly killed Darien,"

"What stopped him?"

"I slit my wrists," Everyone stopped and stared at her

"Why did you do that?" Mina asked.

"At the time,Michealneeded me. If I were to die, he would be pretty much screwed,"

"I have to go," Mina said. "If my mom finds out that I snuck out, I'd be dead,"

"Need me to drive you?" Seiya asked.

"No. I only live a block away from here. It'll only take me five minutes. Bye Sere," Mina stood up and gave Serena a big hug. After hugging Seiya and Rei, she walked out the door. Outside, the moon was bright and the breeze with the light scent of the ocean was blowing. Usually, Mina loved that but all of a sudden, she got scared. Micheal wouldn't hurt her, would he? Mina mentally slapped herself. Serena was going through alot of things no living being should have to go through with this guy and here she was scared he would scare her? Mina started walking and thinking of ways to help Serena out of this mess she was in. All of a sudden, she felt an arm around her neck. She squealed when the arm pulled her back. Before she could scream for help, someones hand clamped over her mouth.

"Micheal, this isn't Serena," She heard the man with his hand over her mouth say. No. Not Micheal. Anyone but him, she thought. After the scene at the house, she was terrified.

"No shit Sherlock. I don't want Serena right now," Her stomach gave a lurch at the sound of his voice.

"Then who is it?" the man asked.

"This is one of her friends, Mina,"she felt Micheals arm around her waist. "So, Mina, can you guess what I'm going to do?" Micheal said mischeviously as heused his hand to pull up her shirt a little. _Oh God no,_ she thought, nearly to tears. "Nope. I'm not going to rape you. I'm saving my energy for someone else," She felt something sharp going into her side. Almost immidiatly, she felt drowsy. "Josh, open the door," The last thing Mina felt was Micheal throwing her in the car and slamming the door.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. My computer got jacked and I needed to get my mom to fix it. Also, my kitten got sick and died :( Please review. And please please PLEASE use proper grammer and spelling. Sometimes, when I get reviews, I cant read it. Ideas would be welcome. 


	9. If you want to see her

Serena rolled over and groaned as her alarm went off. She didn't want to go to school today. Not after what had happened the day before. After Micheal was arrested, everyone looked at her wierd. Anyone who wasn't her friend had avoided her. She did not want to go through that again today. Relucantly, she got up and walked to her closet. Thanks to the help of her friends, the room looked like new before her parents came home. Opening the door, she decided on wearing pink. She took a pink shirt that had a small V shaped train that went halfway down her thigh. She got light blue jeans, light pink high heels, and her make up bag. She walked into the bathroom and began to change. Serena couldn't help but glare at the four inch long gash carved accross her stomach. She also had several bruises on her upper torso and she had blue bruises on her arms. After getting dressed and making sure they weren't visible, she ran downstirs.

"Hi honey," her mom said.

"Hey mom. What time is it?"

"Seven fifty,"

"Okay. I have to leave,"

"Don't you want breakfast?" Serena grabbed an apple.

"I'm not hungry anyways,"

"Serena, he won't come back will he?" her mom asked suddenly, getting off her chair and walking over to her.

"Mom, don't worry," All of a sudden, she had this urge to hug her mom. She went over to her mom and gave her a tight hug. "Mom, you shouldn't worry...I survived last time didn't I?"

"Serena we nearly lost you,"

"Its okay. I have everything under control. I have to get to school now," Without looking back, she walked out the door. When she was down the street, her phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hello Serena," it was Minas mom. She sounded frantic.

"Hi Mrs. Aino. Whats going on? You sound upset,"

"Mina isn't here,"

"Maybe shes at school,"

"No, I mean this morning. I went to wake her up and she wasn't there!" Serenas heart sank.

"Well, last night she came over to comfort me about Micheal..."

"He didn't show up did he?" Serena didn't have the heart to tell her that he came.

"No,"

"So then what happened?"

"She left,"

"Serena, I'm calling the police,"

"Okay. Maybe shes at school,"

"Okay. Tell her to call me if shes there,"

"Okay. Bye," By the time she hung up the phone, her heart was pounding and her head hurt._ Please,_ Serena thought. _Someone tell me Micheal doesn't have her! Anyone but him!_ She then got a text message. I HAVE MINA...EXPECT TO SEE ME TODAY. She read. She began walking again, suddenly feeling a bit better. Micheal wouldn't kill Mina, she relized. Not unless she was there. When she looked at her watch, she relized she only had three minutes to get to school. Serena began running as hard as she can. Since Micheal had first came into her life, she grew into a very fast strong girl. She needed it though, to get away from him. Just when she got into the hall, she felt someone grabbing her shoulders, spinning her around, and slamming her back into the concrete wall. She didn't have to think twice who it was.

"Where is she Micheal?" she said.

"Got used to me?" He sneered.

"Yes. Where is she?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes!"

"Well Sere, first..."

"Where the fuck is Mina?" Serena hissed.

"Shhhhhhh," He said. "I have her at my place. If you really want to see her, you will have to come with me,"

"When?"

"Determined, eh?" he said with a chuckle.

"Micheal, I want to see her!"

"Have to wait untill after school sweetie," She narrowed her eyes.

"Is she okay? You didn't hurt her did you?" she said, voice soft and dangerous.

"I can't say I didn't hurt her," he said, smirking.

"WHAT THEFUCK DID YOU TO DO HER!" Serena screamed. Micheals eyes widened when he heard her voice bounce off the empty halls. He grabbed her throat and dragged her into the nearest bathroom. He threw her into a stall and slammed the door. He then pushed her over the toilet, causing her legs to hit against the medal lever. "Owwwwww," she moaned. Did he have to be so violent? He then picked her up and slammed her against the stall wall so hard, it rattled. He leaned in so his lips were brushing against her ear.

"Listen Sere," he whispered.

"Mina isn't hurt too badly. But if you insist on being loud..." Micheal let the sentance hang.

"Whats the point?" Serena said, near tears. "Everyone knows your out. They know your after me,"

"Yeah, they may know, but if they know Mina isn't here, they'll link it back to me,"

"Her mom is going to call the cops!"

"And you won't tell them I have her,"

"They will know its you,"

"And they will keep all your friends on gaurd. They will just make everything harder for me?"

"What do you want? What is it that you want so badly?"

"I think you know what I want," Micheal lowered his head and started nibbling on her neck.

"OH MY GOD!" Serena yelled, throwing him into the other wall. Before he could try anything else, She opened the door, went outside, grabbed ehr backpack, and ran. Before opening the door to her classroom, she took down her hair and lrt it hang over her neck, so the handprint he left wouldn't show. She opened the door and went right to her seat.

"Where were you Miss. Tuskino?" The teacher asked.

"Doctors apppointment," she muttered.

"Ohhh," The day dragged on. All Serena could think about was Mina. Finally, it was lunch time.

"Serena," She looked up. Standing in front of her was Seiya.

"Hi," she mumbled.

"He took Mina, didn't he?" Seiya asked.

"Who else would have her?" Serena asked darkly.

"How are we going to get her back?" He asked.

"I don't know. Micheal told me I would have to go with him after school to get her," Seiyas mouth dropped open.

"Are you?" he asked.

"What do you think?" she said sarcasticly. _Of courseIam going to go!_

"Your not going," Seiya said.

"Yes, I am,"

"No your not,"

"Yes I am. Seiya he might kill her!"

"What will he do to you?"

"I don't care. I need her back,"

"Serena, he already put you through hell last time he took you,"

"It wasn't all that bad,"

"Your not going anywhere,"

"Too bad. I don't want to think of what he will do to her,"

"Didn't he try to rape you?"

"As long as shes okay,"

"So if he rapes you, you wouldn't care as long as shes okay?"

"Yes," Serena heard her phone vibrate. She took it out and it said she had a text message from an unknown sender. Micheal, she thought. YOU CAN COME WITH ME EARLY IF YOU WANT. MEET ME IN FRONT.

"Well, I have to go," she said, putting her phone in her pocket.

"Where are you going?"

"Library," she lied.

"Let me go with you,"

"Nah, I'm good. I want to be alone," Serena got up and walked a few steps. She stopped and turned around.

"Seiya?"

"Yeah?" She took her phone out and gave it to him. "Here. Do me a favor and call Rei. Ask her if we're still going to have the slumber party. Before he could say anything, she walked off. When she got to the front, she saw a black car sitting there. Micheal came out of it.

"Why am I not surprised?" He said, with a hint of amusement.

"Shut up," Serena tried to look through the window.

"Shes not in there. Were going to have to drive to my house. You can see her there," Serena stared at him blankly for a couple seconds. She then walked to the other side, opened the door, and got in. Smiling, Micheal got in and started the car.

* * *

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE:** The rest of the chaptersmay have violence and rape situations. If you don't like reading about them, then you can skip the chapter untill you see the line. 


	10. Car ride from Hell

"Where are we going?" Serena asked, staring out the window. They had been in the car for a little more then twenty minutes. She refused to even look at him.

"To my place,"

"Is it the same place that you took me to last time?"

"Nope. Its a bit farther though. Why?" Micheal said.

"Just wondering," Serena said. "How's Mina?"

"Shes not dead. Lets leave it at that,"

"When are you going to let her go?"

"When you behave,"

"Not going to happen. Do you seriously think I will just sit there?"

"Do you want her to die?"

"We'll escape,"

"I don't think so," Micheal said, sounding annoyed.

"I did last time, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but you killed my cousin in the process,"

"I thought you didn't care,"

"I don't. Hes an asshole,"

"Like you aren't one?" She said sweetly

"I'm nicer. If he was in my place, you and everyone you know would've been dead long ago," silence followed. Then, Micheals phone rang. "Hello?" He listened for a moment. Serena turned her head and watched. "WHAT?" he yelled. He looked at her and gave her the 'Im-going-to-hurt-you- bitch' look. "It was hers?" he listened for a moment. "Take him too," he ended the call and put it in his pocket.

"What?" Serena said.

"Serena, do you have you cell phone?" She paled slightly. Micheal saw this and rolled his eyes. "Of course, you had to try and tell someone what was happening. Apperintly, your friend Seiya noticed you weren't in class. He read the message and figured it out,"

"And your taking him why?"

"Let me finish. He went and called Darien. And Darien is going to be on the next flight to San Diego. Fortunatly, my guy found him before he could call the police," She narrowed her eyes.

"What are you going to do to him?"

"Bring him. If he fights, hurt him,"

"And your not taking everyone else why?"

"I don't want a bunch of teenagers crying and whining about how unfair I am,"

"Dont hurt him,"

"We'll have to if he misbehaves," Serena sighed.

"How much longer?"

"An hour," She leaned her head against the window. Being stuck in a small car with Micheal wasn't going to be fun.

"What are you going to do with me when we get there?"

"Anything I feel like,"

"Which will include?"

"Your worst fears,"

"Great," she muttered.

"You know, I should have Seiya killed,"

"DONT!" Serena screamed.

"Why not? You gave him your cell phone, he read the message, he found out where you were going, he called Darien who is going to call the cops,"

"Dont hurt him!"

"Nah. I'll kill Mina first. You two are best friends,"

"MICHEAL DONT PLEASE!"

"Why? What are you going to do about it?" Serena stared out on the busy highway.

"I'll kill us both," Micheal laughed.

"Serena, we're in a car. You've been fighting just to keep your friends alive. You expect me to believe that your capable of killing us both?" That made her mad. Without thinking, she reached out, grabbed the steering wheel, and gave it a hard jerk to the side. "OH MY GOD!" Micheal screamed as they came dangerously close to colliding with another car. He pulled it to the other side and nearly hit the railing. He started screaming againwhen another car nearly hit them. By the time he regained control, he was sweaty and pale. Now, it was Serenas turn to start laughing.

"Micheal,I didn't think it yould scare you that much," Micheal looked at her for a moment and hit the gas. He turned of in a corner. He then pulled into an exit, drove on the empty road for a little bit, and he pulled onto the side of the road. He quickly unbuckled his seat belt, unbuckled hers, and before she could do anything, he ripped her out of the seat and pushed her into the back. He climbed in after her. Serena tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"Child lock," he said smugly. He pushed her down on the seat and got into his favorite resting place. Straddling her hips with his hand around her neck.

"Micheal, why do you always do that?" she asked calmly.

"This? I like to,"

"Why?"

"You should know why,"

"So is this some sort of punishment for nearly killing us and scaring the shit out of you?" Micheal glared at her.

"Serena, that was a stupid thing to do. Imagine what Josh would have done with Mina and Seiya if we died. He wouldn't let them go thats for sure,"

"Whos Josh?"

"My friend,"

"Great. Just what I need,"

"Eh, hes an idiot. He thought Mina was you,"

"Whatever. Get off me," "

I dont want to. I should punish you for what you did,"

"How?"

"Maybe I should fuck you now. Cause I really want to," Serena bit her lip.

"No. I'd rather you not do it at all,"

"Still," he said with a smirk. "You deserve it," Micheal grabbed her wrists and held them above her head.

"NO! MICHEAL DONT!" Serena screamed.She tried to throw him off and hit him. Micheal just laughed and managed to get a pocketknife out of his pocket. He opened it and held it against her collarbone.

"You dont want this to slip, dont you Sere?" Serena didnt say anything. "Good girl," Micheal said, smiling. She felt something sharp on her thigh. After a few seconds, she felt dizzy and sleepy. _Oh my God,_ she thought. _Hes really going to rape me..._

_

* * *

_

A/N: This chapter kinda wrote itself. Sorry for the long wait! I got grounded >. Oh well. Read and Review!


	11. At the house

"Cmon Sleeping Beauty! Wake up!" Micheal said in a sing song voice. Serena felt his hand patting her face.

"Lemealone," she said, slapping him away.

"We're here! You want to see Mina don't you?" She shot up in a second. Surprisingly, she wasn't hurt. The only thing wrong was her shirt, which was off. "What did you do to me...?" she asked. She hoped it wasn't what she thought.

"Eh. Just wanted to scare you. Do you seriously think I would rape you while your asleep?" He laughed. "I thought you knew me well,"

"Shut up," Serena muttered. "Why'd you take off my shirt?" she asked, reaching for it.

"Aren't you more intrested to see Mina?" He asked. Serena quickly put her shirt on and got out of the car.

"Where the hell are we?" she asked, looking around. It looked like they were on a huge hill. When she looked down, there was the highway. Unfortunatly, they were isolated and the only thing that could be seen was a house. She walked quickly to the door with Micheal not far behind her. She stood next to the door, feeling scared. She knew for a fact Mina wasn't going to be in a good condition. Micheal smiled and got his keys out. He glanced at Serena, then began playing with the keys.

"Hhhmmmmm. What key was it again? I forgot," Serena felt angry. She had to see Mina! She grabbed the keys from Micheal and shoved it into the keyhole. She cried in frustration when it was the wrong one. After a few more keys, she finally got it.

"Mina? MINA?" She called out as she threw open the door.

"Calm down!" Micheal said, grabbing her arms and putting her in a tight armlock.

"Wheres Mina?" she said.

"Follow me," he said. He dragged her up the stairs, down a hall, and opened a door.

"There. Now shut up," Micheal said, throwing her in and slamming the door. Serena stood up quickly and looked at the small bed, which was in a corner. Serena walked to it and saw Mina laying on it. She was in a terrible condition. She was blood covered, bruised, and cut up. She was pale and obviously had been crying. Serena couldn't tell weather she was sleeping or dead.

"M...Mina...?" she asked quietly. Mina moved slightly, but no sign to show that she heard her. God, Serena thought. How could this happen to someone who was missing for less then a day? _Never underestimate Micheal,_ she thought grimly."Mina?" Serena reached out and touched her wrist.

"AAAAGGGGHHHHHH!" Mina screamed, sitting up like a rocket. She stared at Serena for a moment.

"Sere? Why are you here?" "I wanted to see you!" She said, throwing her arms around her. They sat there hugging for a moment before Mina broke away. "Serena why did you come? This place is hell," _That cant be good._

"What happened? Why did he...?"

"Because I tried to fight. I kinda gave up after he cut me. Sere how could you live with that? The knife hurt like hell," Serenas eyes went wide.

"HE WHAT?" she screamed. In a flash she stood up and went for the door. It was locked. "MICHEAL! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. She heard the door open from the outside. It flung open to reviel a ticked off looking Micheal.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" He yelled.

"WHY ARE YOU CUTTING HER UP WITH KNIVES?" she yelled back.

"I CAN DO WHATEVER THE HELL I WANT WITH HER!" Micheal screamed.

"YOU BETTER NOT TOUCH HER MICHEAL OR I SWEAR ON MY..."

"DONT YOU START SCREAMING AT ME!" "I CAN SCREAM AT WHOEVER THE HELL I WANT TO SCREAM AT! TRY TO STOP ME!" Micheal took his hand and slapped her in the face so hard, she fell against the wall. Ignoring the burning pain, she stood up. He was so calm earlier! What set him off? "Micheal don't you touch her!"

"You just never give up, don't you Sere?" he said. He grabbed her by the neck and dragged her out of the room.

"Hey!" Mina yelled. She tried to follow but Michea pushed her back in the room.

"LET GO OF ME!" Serena cried, kicking and screaming. He slammed her against a door to a room and stuck his hand up her shirt.

"Listen to me..." he said in her ear, reaching for her breast. "I..."

"Uh...Micheal? I have the other one you wanted," another voice said. Serena looked up, thankful for the interruption. There was a guy standing there with his arms wrappped around Seiya. Seiya was staring at Serena and Micheal, looking confused. He seemed to relize what was happening because the confused look turned into a look of horror.

"What the..." He never got to finish because the man holding him slapped his hand over his mouth.

"I have a feeling this ones going to be trouble. He wouldn't shut up and I had to knock him out," Serena smiled slightly. _So totallySeiya._ The smile faded when she saw a huge cut across his forehead. "He put up quite a fight when I tried to get him," he said to Micheal and Serena.

"Well, you were freaking POINTING A GUN IN MY FACE!" Seiya yelled, squirming.

"Great. Just what we need," Micheal said, looking at Serena. "Another you,"

"Get over it. And get you HAND OUT OF MY SHIRT!" She said, pushing him off. "How did he get that cut?" Serena asked the man.

"Names Josh. And I had to hit him,"

"And my head still hurts," Seiya complained.

"My head hurts just from listining to you. Micheal where do you want me to put him?"

"In the room behind Serena,"

"What? Your not going to throw us all in a small room?" Serena said.

"You'll gang up on me. And last thing I need is for all of you to do something stupid," Micheal said.

"Wait...Seiya would you like to see how Mina is?"

"Where is she?" he asked.

"Right over there," Josh pushed him in and Micheal led Serena into the room.

"Half an hour," he said.

"Why?" Serena said.

"I don't feel like dealing with you threeright now," Micheal said. He slammed the door, leaving the three of them in the room.

"Mina? OH MY GOD!" He exclaimed. "WHAT THE HELL?" he said as she stood up.

"How did you get here?" Mina asked.

"Long story,"

"I'm intrested," Serena said.

"Mina are you okay?" Seiya asked.

"Yes! Now quit gawking over me and fess up. How did you get here? I dont remember how I got here so don't even ask." Seiya sat down on the floor. "Well...it started when..."

* * *

A/N: I wrote this chapter at three in the morning. Try not to blame me if it sucks. 


	12. Seiyas Story

**This part, untill the next line, is Seiyas day at school while Serena was in the car with Micheal.**

* * *

Seiya stared after her. She was walking pretty quickly. And why did Serena give him her cell phone? He stood there staring at the phone for a minute before the bell rang. Seiya walked to his next class.

_Geometry. Boooorrriinnnngg,_ he thought. When he got in the room, he looked around for Serena. When he didn't see her, he went to Lita and started talking with her.

"Seiya I'm worried about Mina," she said. Since Lita wasn't really the kind to show her emotions, she wasn't crying. She just had this dead look in her eyes.

"Well, most likely, Micheal has her," he said. Lita leaned her head on her desk.

"Thats what scares me. Rei told me what happened at her house...and I heard about the scene at Dariens apartment," she said grimly.

"I don't think he'll hurt her. I'm pretty sure hes just going to use her against Sere like he did with Rini and Darien,"

"Yeah...but what if she fights back? Serena fought back and look what happened. There was chaos everywhere. According to what police were saying, she shouldn't even be alive,"

"Speaking of Sere where is she?" He asked. The teacher had come in and everyone was going to their seats. There was still no sign of her. The teacher called attendence, and began the days lessons. While the teacher stood there yapping away,Seiya let his mind wander onto where she could be. For some reason, he saw the look on her face when she read the message. She hadlooked quite surprised. Curious,he took the phone out of his pocket and went to her messages. He bit his lip hard when heread the first message in there. _So thats why she isnt here,_ he thought, she went to go see Mina...with Micheal

"Excuse me for a minute class," the teacher said. She left the room and everyone immidiatly grabbed their cell phones or got out of their seatsand started talking. Seiyagot out of his seat and went into the closet. Last thing he needed was for people to hear what was going on. Flipping through her phone book, he found Dariens number and dialed. After a few rings, he answered.

"Sere? Why are you calling? I'm in the middle of class," he said. Seiya couldn't speak. He knew Darien would be worried. "Hello? Serena?"

"Your Darien right? Serenas boyfriend?" Seiya asked quickly.

"Yeah...who is this?"

"I'm her friend Seiya and..."

"Yeah shes told me about you,"

"I think Micheal has Serena!" he said in a rush.

"What the...WHY? DID YOU SEE HIM WITH HER! WHATS GOING ON!" Darien yelled into the phone.

"I don't really know. We were at break and she got a text message. After she read it, she gave me her cell phone and left. I never saw her again after that and it was an hour ago. I got worried and read her message and found out it was from Micheal. He told her that if she wanted to see Mina, she had to go with him and I think she did," Silence followed.

"I'll be right over," Darien said. His voice had changed from cheery to scared and depressed.

"Aren't you in New York or something?" Seiya asked.

"Yes. I'll book a flight out. Expect to see me by the end of the day,"

"Okay," _No use arguing with him._ Seiya thought. If he had a girlfriend who was in the same situation as Serena he would do the same thing.

"Did you call the police?"

"No...I thought I should call you first...and I dont think the police will be able to help much,"

"Thanks. I'll see you. And if anything new happens call me," Darien hung up. His voice was shaking. _No wonder,_ Seiya thought, remembering Micheal at Serenas house. He opened the door and got out, not surprised that the teacher was still out.

"What were you doing in there Seiya?" Taiki asked.

"Nothing," Seiya replied.

"So what? You walked in the closet to stare at the wall" Yaten asked sarcasticly.

"No...I was-" He stopped when he saw Taiki and Yatens mouths drop open. "Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked.

"Seiya?" a voice behind him said. He turned around and was face to face with a gun.

"Come with me," the holder said. He looked quickly at the holder. He had jet black hair and hazel eyes. He looked muscular and a bit ticked off.

"Who are you?" He demanded. For some reason, he didn't feel scared about having a gun in his face.

"I'm a friend of Micheals. We have bothSerena and Mina. If you want to see them, you'll have to come with me,"

"Why should I go with you? What if I dont want to go?" He said. He didn't want to go. Seiya was scared shitless now of Micheal.

"Well, your going to have to come with me anyways. You shouldn't be calling Darien. We cant have him here," Seiya stared for a moment. Without thinking, he grabbed a chair and hit him in the legs, causing him to fall. He ran out of the room and down the hall, stopping for a breath.

"SEIYA!" Yaten yelled, trying to get out the door. He was pulled back by the man, who now looked really mad. He froze when he heard a bullet go off and screamed when he saw it hit the floor.

"I could have hit you with that," He said, smirking. Seiya couldn't move. The guy walked up to him and grabbed his arm roughly.

"Cmon," he walked Seiya down the stairs. When they were about to reach the second floor, Seiya shoved his elbow in the mans ribs and ran again. Just as he was about to reach the stairs to go down the first floor, he felt himself trip...and then an extremly sharp pain on his forhead...

* * *

"...and then I pased out," Seiya said. Serena was staring at him with a cold look in her eyes. Mina looked surprised. _So thats where the cut came from, she thought._

"What happened on the way over here?" she asked.

"I was out most of the way. When I woke up, I started screaming. Since I was next to him, he crammed this needle thingy in my leg and the next thing I knew, he was dragging me in here and I saw Micheal with his hand up your shirt," he finished. Serena frowned.

"Why are they using all these drugs to knock us out? When Micheal first showed up, he usually hit me with something,"

"They used a needle too, when they took me," Mina said.

"Were you asleep the entire way here?" Serena asked.

"No. Only about halfway. WhenI woke up, I screamed and yelled and kicked. Josh tried to stick a needle in me but I managed to break the syringe,"

"Whos Josh? And how did you break it?" Serena asked.

"Josh is the guy whos with Micheal. And I don't know how I broke it. But afterwards, Josh took a knife and beat the living crap out of me," Mina said.

"Is that why you screamed when I touched you?"

"I wasnt expecting it. I heard your voice but I didn't think it was you,"

"TIMES UP!" Micheal yelled, barging in and causing them all to yell in surprise. He roughly grabbed Serenas arm.

"WHAT THE HELL?" She screamed. He wrapped his arm around her neck and pulled her to his chest.

"C'mon sweethart," he said as he dragged her out of the room. Seiya and Mina sat there, too busy staring at the knife sticking out of his pocket.

* * *

**It is kinda rushed...but it will do. I'm thinking of doing a new Q&A story where you could ask questions for the characters in the story. If you like the idea, say I!**

**Remember. Reviews keep the story alive!**


	13. Raped!

**AUTHORSWARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS RAPE SITUATIONS. IF YOU DONT WANT TO HEAR ABOUT IT, DON'T READ.**

* * *

"LET GO OF ME!" Serena screamed, trying to wiggle out of Micheals grasp.

"C'mon sweetheart," he said in a soft dangerous tone as he dragged her down the hall and into what must have been his room.

"You know you want to," he said, biting her ear softly. She stopped for a moment and looked at himin shock. And then her body took over her mind.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed, kicking and trying to hit him. "NONONONONONO!" she said in a rush. He quicklythrew her into the room, shut the door, and locked it. He then stood in front of the door with a light smile.

"So Sere," He said as he went to the dresser and picked up a knife. She held back tears after seeing how sharp it looked.

"Oh my God..." she said in a small whisper.

"Sere, I just want to talk," he said, walking slowly to her while running his finger over the blade.

"NO YOU DONT STAY AWAY!STAY AWAY FROM ME!" she yelled, grabbing a lamp that was next to her and hitting him in the face with it. He stumbled back for a second, and then smiled again.

"Well, bitch, why didn't you tell me you like to play rough?" he said, pushing her on the bed and jumping next her. Before she had a chance to do something, she felt the familiar wave of pain on her chest, followed by a very familiar cold feeling. She opened her eyes and sure enough, Micheal had jammed the knife on her chest.

"Micheal no! Please don't! MICHEAL STOP!" she cried as he used the knife to tear her shirt off.

"You know you want to..." He said, his smile growing bigger as he threw her torn shirt aside.

"NO I DON'T! MICHEAL NO STOP!" She started crying as he reached for her bra. He stopped and held the knife to her neck.

"Sere. I'd hate to brake it to you, but if you fight me now, you'll die,"

"I don't care! Please don't...don't rape me please!" she choked out through tears.

"So you'd rather die then let me have you?" He asked, amused

"Yes!" She would rather die then let Micheal have his way with her like that!

"Okay Sere," he said. "But consider this first. If you die, what happens to Seiya and Mina?" Sheglared at him for what felt like years. Then slowly, she closed her eyes and didn't say another word. "Thought so," he said, unhooking her bra and going for her jeans. She began sobbing hystericly when she felt him get up on top of her. On instinct, she bucked her hips hard enough to nearly cause him to fall off. "Now now now honey," he said, pushing her back down. "Remember our little deal?" Before she could answer, he jumped back on her. She couldn't even think straight. She triedhard to push him off.

"Micheal...No...please," she said, her voice growing softer with every word. He ignored her. After a while,her mind went blankafter she felt him inside her. After about ten minutes, he got off and put his pants back on. Serena couldn't move. _I'm dead...Please tell me I'm dead,_ she kept thinking.

"Look bitch. If you want more, just say the word. I'll make it happen," he said, walking towards her.

"No..." she said so softly, he barley heard her. Micheal almost felt bad. She was laying there completly naked. She was extremly pale and her face was tear stained. The bloody cut on her chest made her look dead and ghost white. Ever so slowly, she sat up and put her underwear, jeans, and bra on. She tried to put her shirt back on but it was too torn up her her to wear. So she slowly stood up. She hurt all over. She thought the knife was bad, but this was one hundred percent worse. On the outside, she was hurting extreamly bad, especilly down there and inside she felt dead.

"Oh for the love of God," Micheal said, grabbing her arms and pulling her up. He grabbed a glass of water along with a white pill. "Here,"

"Whats this?" she asked, not looking at him.

"Just take it. I don't need a hormone-crazed prengnant teen here," Slowly, she put it in her mouth and swallowed it. She then dropped to her knees on the floor and burst into tears again. "Get up!" he said fercily, grabbing her and dragging her out of the room. He unlocked the door with Seiya and Mina in it and threw her in.

"DUMPLING!" Seiya cried.

"What the...SERE!" Mina shouted. They jumped up and ran to help her up. "WHAT DID YOU DO?" Mina yelled.

"What does it look like?" He said in an icy voice.

"FUCKING BASTARD!" Seiya screamed. He lunged for him and hit the door instead, since Micheal had shut it.

"Serena?" Mina asked, gently shaking her. Seiya crawled over to her.

"Dumpling?" Serena stared up at the ceiling.

"He...he..." she burst into tears again and Mina hugged her tightly. Seiya wrapped his arm around her shoulder. They sat there silently untill Serena had fallen asleep. Seiya picked her up and put her into the bed.

"Oh my God Seiya he raped her!" Mina said, close to tears.

"I know...what should we do?" They stared at her sleeping form. She was still pale and her tears seemed to glisten from the moonlight streaming through the window.

"I don't know..."Mina slowly nodded off to sleep and Seiya was left alone. The door cracked open.

"Micheal?" he said angrily. "Is that you?" The door opened wider and there stood Josh, with Serenas backpack in hand.

"Here," he threw it in and shut the door. Seiya sat there for a moment, then grabbed her backpack. _How could the girls sleep?_ he wonderd. They were in a nightmare. Since he couldn't sleep, he opened her backpack.

"Seventeen, math book, TeenPeople, CosmoGirl, sciencebook, Aha!" he said quietly to himself, as he found his copy of Sports Illistrated he had asked Serena to carry for him the other day. He opened it and started reading for a bit. _Wait...we're in a situation where Serena was raped by a phsyco and we're all probably going to die and here I am reading a sports magazine?_ he thought, disgusted. He looked through her backpack and wasn't surprised to find a pocketknife. _Perfect,_ he thought, looking at the barred window. For a little over an hour, he sat there, staring at it andthinking. He was pulled out of his thoughts by Serena, who rolled out of bed.

"Seeeeiiiiiyyyyyyyyaaaaaaa," she moaned.

"Sere? You okay?"

"Seiya I'm going to be sick...theres a plastic bag in my backpack...give it too me..." Seiya found the bag, and dumped out its contents. He quickly gave it to her. He watched as she sat up and threw up into the bag. The sound had caused Mina to wake up.

"Serena?" After what felt like forever, she stopped, tied the bag up, and put in underneath the window.

"Sorry," Mina went over and hugged her.

"Guess what guys?" Seiya asked. Knowing Serena, this would cheer her up a bit. "I know how we can get out of here...or at least one of us,"

* * *

This was based on a dream I had about it...Its rushed, but I don't like the thought of her getting raped but still...I want to know if its too much. Advice would be helped and if you must flame, do it in a nice way. Remember, reviews keep the story alive! 


	14. Escape

"How?" Mina asked.

"Is there a light in here? Its as dark as hell and we're going to need some light to be able to get out," Seiya said, pointing towards the high window.

"Seiya, I'd hate to burst your bubble, but that window is protected by metal bars. And, its too high," Serena said with a sigh. She had felt a little better after throwing up. "How would we get out?"

"Well, I went through your backpack after Josh came in...I found this," He held out the pocketknife.

"Sweetness," Serena said, grabbing it and flipping it open. She walked to the bed, jumped on it, leaned towards the window and examined the screws. "Perfect. I can probablyunscrew it!" She said as she closed the knife and jumped off the bed. Now wasn't a good time to try though. She had a feeling Micheal would be showing up any minute.

"Whats wrong?" Mina asked.

"Nows not the right time. Micheal will be comming any minute. I have a feeling he will, Seiya?"

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Why did you flip out like that on Micheal? He could've killed you,"

"Because he cares about you. Your like his sister," Mina said.

"We've only known each other for three days," Serena replied

"What she said. And I don't know why. I just feel like your my sister.Anyways, I was pissed since Josh..." He stopped and bit his lip.

"What he means to say is that Josh came in here and gave us a very clear and grusum discription on how we were going to be killed. He even got this lifesize stuffed doll and demonstrated,"Mina said, cringing.

"Why did he demonstrate?" Serena asked.

"He said it was so we wouldn't fight him. He also said if we're good, he won't make our deaths that painful,"Seiya finished. Serena noticed that neither of them were looking her in the eye.

"Your hiding someting guys. Something else happened too. What happened?" she asked, eyes narrowing.

"Sere Josh came in here a little bit after his stupid demonstrationand beat the living shit out of us. I think he was drunk," Seiya said quickly.

"You look fine," she said, examining their faces. Minas face was already covered in so many cuts and bruises, it was hard to tell weather there were any new ones. Seiya looked fine.

"Thats because its nighttime dumpling. I can barley tell you two apart since its so dark," Suddenly, they heard the door click and were blinded when the light suddenly came on. Serena quickly crammed the pocketknife down the back pocket of her jeans, looked up, and gasped when she saw Mina and Seiya. Seiya was now in just as bad condition as Mina. Mina had so many bruises on her arms and face, it was hard to reconize her.

"Sere! I need you to do me a favor!" Micheal said, holding out a cell phone. Mina gave Serena a quick glance. She was white as a sheet of paper when she saw Micheal standing there.

"W...what?" she stammered, recalling what happened in his room. She had to bite her lip to keep from crying again.

"So I raped you. Get over it, its going to be happening quite often. Now anyways, I want you to call Darien. Tell him your okay and call your parents and say the same thing," Serenafaintlyrecalled how he had said that if anyone knew anything about him, he would kill them.

"No," she said, in a shaky voice.

"And why not? I don't want them comming after me,"

"Just how stupid do you think I am?" she said, getting angry and louder.

"Pretty stupid," he said with a smile.

"Micheal, either your a major dumbass or your trying to trick me. Most likely the second one. You know damn well thatRei,Lita Yaten, Amy,Taiki, and everyone else in the class told the cops. You know damn well that if I called,they would be able to trace it. You know damn well that they'll find us here. YOU KNOW DAMN WELL THAT YOU THREATENED TO KILL ANYONE WHO COMES! DID YOU SERIOUSLY THINK I WOULD FALL FOR SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" She was now up on her feet, screaming.

"Well, actually yes, I did think you would," The next thing she knew, she had jumped on him. He fell on the floor and Serena sat on him with her hands around his throat.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" she screamed, digging her nails into his throat. Micheal only smiled and then cried out when she dug her nails in deeper, causing him to bleed.

"GET OFF YOU BITCH!" He yelled, pushing her off. She tried to get up but Micheal picked her up by her neck and lifted her off the ground. "Do you want to play rough again?" he asked.

"NO!" she screamed again, kicking him in the leg. He pushed her against the wall and put one hand over her bra.

"Okay then, if you want," He was stopped when Mina grabbed his shoulders and yanked him back.

"MICHEAL STOP IT! LEAVE HER ALONE!" she screamed. He stopped for a moment, and dropped Serena.

"Be glad your friends are here otherwise I'd have another round with you," he said in a dark voice. He turned and left the room.

"Thank you," Serena said, nearly crying with relief. She stood and and hugged Mina tightly.

"Aaaahhhhhh! Your hugging me too tight!" Mina choked out. Serena smiled grimly, took out the pocketknife, went over to the bed, and jumped up to the window. She began using it to quicklytwist off the screws.

"You two are getting out of here. NOW!"

"And you?" Seiya asked.

"I'm staying,"

"OH NO YOUR NOT!" Mina said, shaking her head.

"If you think we're going to let you stay your crazy!" Seiya said.

"Guys, get over it.Its better if I stay," she said as she started unscrewing the last screw, "If I leave, he will come after me again and will probably do worse," She threw the bars down and jumped to open the window. "Okay. Seiya? Help me get Mina up," They hoisted Mina up to the windowsill.

"Woah! Steady!" she said, as Serena nearly collapsed under her weight.

"How can I be steady bowling ball butt?" she said sarcasticly.

"I take it your feeling better," Mina said as she climbed onto the window. She stuck her feet out and just as she was about to jump down...

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING BITCH?" They heard Micheal scream. They turned around.

"Oh my God MINA JUMP OUT JUMP OUT!"Seiya and Serenastarted screaming to her. With a quick, terrified glance at Micheal, she jumped out and ran. _Wow, this place is hot!_ she thought. She cried out in frustration as she began to trip over the rocks. They helped her out...she couldn't let them down. She began running faster than she ever had in her life.She didn't even see the hill she had to go down. The next thing she knew, she had tripped over yet another rock and went tumbling down the hill. The next thing she felt was pain washing over her entire body. After that, she felt nothing.

**EARLIER ON DARIENS PLANE:**

Darien sat in the plane, staring out the window. His heart was beating like crazy. He nearly had a heart attack when he heard Seiya call and he took the next flight out. _Micheal can't hurt her...please let her be okay... _he thought. Darien tried to think back towhen Micheal first came along. _What would_ _Micheal do to her? _he wondered.He suddenlyremembered being at that house. Micheal had molested her when they were there so most likely..._MICHEAL WILL RAPE HER! _Dariens heart stopped, thinking of his little Meatball Head being robbed of innocence. He leaned his head against the window and wiped a tear away. The pilots voice came over the loudspeaker.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, THANK YOU FOR FLYING WITH AMERICAN AIRLINES. WE HOPE YOU'VE ENJOYED YOUR FLIGHT AND WE ARE NOW LANDING IN SAN DIEGO AIRPORT," Breathing a sigh of relief, he got his bag and stood up.

"Sir, please sit down," a stewardess said. Darien sat down and glared at her. As soon as they opened the doors, he was out of there. He ran through the airport and ran into Amara and Michelle.

"Darien! Over here!" Michelle called. He ran over.

"Wheres Serena?" he asked immidiatly.

"Darien, Lita had a feeling Seiya called you. Thats why we came and..." Amara started.

"Okay whatever but is she okay?" he asked quickly.

"She...shes still with Micheal and so is Mina. And Micheal took Seiya too. We have no clue," Dariens mouth dropped open.

"We're going to Serenas," Michelle said.Darien nodded and they went to the car. There were two police cars parked outin front of her house, along with the three lights truck and Amys moms car. Darien jumped out of the car and ran through the front door. He was greeted by Amy andYaten. Amy looked like she was going to throw up and Yaten looked like he was punched in the face.

"What happ..." Darien began.

"They found Mina," Yaten said grimly, interrupting him. "Out on the side of a highway,"

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoy! Reviews keep the story alive ya'll know! 


	15. Found but with Consequenses

"What! Is she okay!" Michelle asked worridly.

"Shes alive. Some guy in a truck saw her laying almost in the highway. It looked like she either fell off the nearby hill, or Micheal just beat the living crap out of her and left her to theredie. When he found her, she was nearly dead. Shes in the ICU right now. We're going to go see her," Yaten said, staring at the floor. _If this happened to Mina,_ he wondered, _What would happen to Seiya?_

"But is she even concuss? Will she even be alive? Will she..." Michelle stammered.

"Thats all the officer said," Amy said quietly. Minas mom came rushing through the door. She had been up for two days straight, worried about Mina. To help keep her, Serenas parents, Seiyas brothers, and Serena and Minas friends awake and energized, she went out and got Starbucks. She put the cup holders in Amy and Amaras hands.

"Any news yet?" she asked in a rush. Her eyes were red from crying, her makeup was running down her face and her hair was a mess.

"Ms. Aino, they found Mina," Yaten explained. He felt sick just saying it to Darien, Michelle, and Amara. Telling Minas mom her daughters condtion was almost as hard as seeing a gun pointed to his brothers face.

"OH MY GOD THEY DID? IS SHE OKAY? IS MY BABY OKAY!" she screamed. Yaten bit his lip.

"T...they found her on the highway...nearly dead...shes in the ICU...We're going to go see her now," Yaten explained quietly. She looked at Yaten, then at Amy, and then the floor. She dropped to her knees and burst into tears. Mrs. Tuskino heard the noise,came in, and helped her up.

"You have no idea how lucky you are," she said darkly. "You now know shes alive and safe. I don't knowwhere Serena is or weather she's dead or not. And if she isn't, then shes probably in worse condition,"

"Mrs. Aino, we're going to see Mina now," Rei said, walking in with Lita. "Would you like to come?" Both of them were crying.

"OF COURSE!" she said. Lita, Rei, Taiki, Yaten, Michelle, Darien, Amara, Amy, and Mrs. Aino walked to the cars. Half went into the Three Lights van and the other half went into Amaras car. The began driving silently to the hospital. When they got there, they ran out at top speed and to the front desk.

"Mina Aino," Her mom said in a rush.

"Room 426D. Fourth leva..." before she could finish, they had all left.The confused clerk wondered for a second how such a big group of people could disappear that quickly, then got back to work.Everyone stood outside of Minas room, blinking.

"I'll go first," Darien volunteered.

"Darien, shouldn't her mom be the first to go in?" Lita asked.

"It would be better if someone else went in. I have a feeling Minas condition is really bad and I think Mrs. Aino should be somewhat prepared to see how she is," he said._ Also I want to find out how Serena is doing,_ he thought silently. He looked at Minas mom, who gave him a nod. He walked into the room and nearly screamed when he saw her. She was lying limp on the hospital bed, sleeping. Since she had lost the majority of her blood, she had a needle in her arm, replacing the lost blood. Her face was covered in cuts and bruises. He wondered for a second if he was in the wrong room. "Mina?" he asked. She opened her eyes and say him.

"H...hi Darien," she managed to give him a weak smile.

"What happened?" He asked. Mina had spent a long time planning on what she was going to say to Darien. But when she opened her mouth, the story spilled out, and not in the way she hadplanned.

"Darien, he took me in the middle of the night. I tried to fight back but they beat me unconciouss. He tricked Serena into comming with him and took Seiya too. He took Serena, his friend came in here and beat the crap out of us, Micheal raped Serena and she attacked him and he nearly raped her again butI stopped himHis friend was drunk and showed Seiya and me how we were going to die. Serena tried to get me and Seiya out a window Micheal came in, I ran cause they told me to, I tripped and fell down a hill Seiya is still back there and...and..." she continued to ramble on and on in a confused jumble of words but Darien only heard half of it.

"HE WHAT?" Darien screamed. "I'LL KILL HIM!" Mina stopped.

"Darien, I don't know where he is. He probably has no idea where I am. He probably just assumed I got lost..." She started, this time, more calmly.

"Mina, your mom is dying to see you. When she heard how you were found, she collapsed and started crying," He couldn't be in here anymore.

"Okay...and...I don't know where Sere and Seiya are...I know its on a big hill next to a highway...a house...but I have no idea where it is,"

"I'll ask the..." He started.

"Don't even bother. The trucker guy brought me here and left. The police don't know anything," Darien fought back tears.

"I'm glad your okay Mina," he said.

"Thanks...but I want to see my mom,"

"Okay," He walked out of the room.

"How is she?" her mom asked.

"Not good," She rushed in the room at the sound of that. Darien walked to the wall, sat down, and started crying.

**MICHEALS HOUSE: (BRIEF WARNING: MORE RAPE)**

"MICHEAL LET HIM GO! IT WAS MY IDEA!" Serena screamed. Micheal had her tied up on the floor. He was standing in front of her holding a tied up sick looking Seiya to his chest with knife to his neck.

"Still. She got away," Micheal said. Seiya looked ready to cry.

"MICHEAL LET HIM DOWN!"

"He helped," He said.

"Yeah AND IT WAS MY IDEA! DON'T KILL HIM!" Serena said.

"Strange. You said the exact same thing with Darien, Rini, Rei, Mina, Your parents..."

"Micheal I'm serious,"

"I won't kill him then. I have another option though...if your willing to take it..."

"I'll get o..." she began

"And before you start going on and on about how your going to escape, think of this. One of the cops at your parents house right now? Hes another associate of mine. If I give him the call, everyone in that house will be dead," Serena stared. Micheal sliced the knife deeply accross Seiya chest. He screamed. "If I don't here an answer, there'll be more!" He used the knife to cut his arms. It took every ounce of Seiyas self restraint to keep him from screaming again.

"Stop! What do you want?" She knew. She didn't even have to ask. She knew what he wanted. He threw Seiya to the floor.

"Hey! Untie me!" He yelled to Micheal.

"No," He picked up Serena bodily and carried her to his room. He locked the door and plopped her on the bed. Without speaking, he cut the ropes. "Here, put these on," he tossed something small and red. She relized in horror that it was langeraie.

"So what am I, your blow up doll?" she said, instantly regretting it. The next thing she knew, Micheal was on her with one knee holding her legs open. He leaned over her.

"I meant that as a joke...to scare for a bit...but if you want to be my blow up doll, I'll treat you likemy blow up doll,"

"So what? Your going to start threatening me like this so you can get a peice of ass?" she shot back.

"Yes. I told you it will be happening quite often," He leaned down and kissed her collarbone Serena tried again not to cry. _Oh God IS THAT HIS TOUNGE?_ her mind screamed when she felt him open his mouth and reach to unsnap her bra.

"GET OFF! GET OFF! GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE YOU PERVERTED SICK FUCK!" She screamed with tears running down her face again.He lifted his head.

"Sere, look on the nightstand and tell me what you see," She looked. It was a cell phone.

"Its your...c...cell phone," she stammered.

"Right. And all I have to do is call my associate and..."

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Okay then," He threw her bra to the floor and began pulling her jeans off.

"Micheal? Whats so great about me huh? Why do you want to destroy me like this? Does it appeal to you?" she asked, hoping for a deley.

"First of all, you have the perfect body," he said, putting his hand over her collarbone and dragging it down her breasts, stomach, and legs. "And yes, I like destroying you. That look on your face last timewas priceless," He threw her jeans and underwear to the floor and, just like yesterday, her body felt numb when she felt him inside her. After he finished sometime later, she threw her clothes back on and again, he gave herthe pill. He opened the door and watched her walk like a zombie to the room with Seiya. When she got there, she saw him standing in the middle of the room with his hands crammed in his pockets. He was smiling.

"What the hell are you smiling about? she asked darkly. Wordlessly he took his hand out of his pocket. In his hand was her cell phone.

* * *

Yay! Minas okay! Originally though, she was dead but I couldn't do that to poor Mina. Anyways, read and review! Love y'all! 


	16. Serenas Violent Brakedown

Serena stood there. "What the...How did y...whe...? she stammered.

"I put it in my pocket after I went out of the closet after calling Darien. The idiots didn't even bother to search me," he said with a smirk. They heard footsteps comming their way.

"Put it back put it back!" she said in a rushed whisper. He put it in his pocket just as Josh came in with a knife. "What is it with you people and knives?" Serena asked. Josh glared at her.

"I untied Seiya, just to be nice. Don't make me do something that I don't want to," Seiya laughed.

"Puh-leeze. After all the hell you put us through should I really think you were trying to be nice?" he said.

"Fine, let it be that way," He threw the knife at him. He jumped away. It missed his face but sliced right through his shoulder. He grabbed his now bleedingshoulder, dropped to his knees, and cursed.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Serena yelled, clenching her fists.

"First of all, he should learn to respect me. And you cant attack me little girl," he said, smiling at the sight of her clenched fists. "If you do, I'll call the guy at your house and..." All the anger, self restraint, sadness, worried, guilt, hurt, and scared feelings came out and before she knew it, she had grabbed the knife next to Seiya and jumped on Josh.

"YOU THINK YOUR SUCH A BADASS DON'T YOU! YOU WANT TO KNOW HOW I FEEL! HUH? HERE YOU ARE ALONG WITH MICHEAL THINKING YOUR SO STRONG! THINKING YOU CAN GO ON ANDKILL ME! YOU THINK I'LL LET THAT HAPPEN!" She screamed as she began slashing him all over his chest and arms.

"AAAGGHHH! GET OFF ME! STOP!" he screamed in pain.

"WELL GUESS WHAT? THATS NOT GOING TO HAPPEN! YOU'VE BEATEN MY FRIENDS, YOU'VE BEATEN ME, YOUR THREATENING TO KILL MY FAMILY, YOUR DESTROYING MY LIFE! YOU THINK I'LL JUST STAND BY AND LET THAT HAPPEN? I'LL KICK YOUR SORRY ASS!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Micheal burst in, saw the horrifying scene, and tried to pull Serena off.

"Serena STOP! GET OFF!" Micheal screamed at her.

"TRY AND MAKE ME MICHEAL! TRY AND STOP ME!" she screamed, taking the knife and cutting him with it. Seiya shrank back. Micheal punched Serena in the face. With a shriek of pain, she rolled off.

"Josh? Josh?" he said, shaking him. Josh moaned in pain.

"So now you know what its like to see someone you care about ending uplike that," Serena said, with an evil look. Josh shakily sat up.

"God WHATS WRONG WITH YOU BITCH?" he screamed, getting up.

"Hey your the one who set me off. Blame yourself," Serena said with a shrug. Josh lunged for her.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" he screamed. She held out her hands as he knocked her to the floor.

"TRY IT JOSH! REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED TO MICHEAL? HE WOUND UP IN PRISON!" Josh knocked her into the wall with his hands around her neck. Micheal just stood and watched. Seiya was frozen in fear.

"Listen kid," he said as Serena wrapped her hands around his wrist and struggled for air. "I'm twice as strong as you. I can kill you just by slapping you across the face," She kneed him in the groin.

"Well then why don't youtry it!" She yelled, trying to reach for the knife again but Micheal grabbed it. When she saw Josh struggle to stand up, she picked up the metal bars she took off the window and threw it at him. "So what happened tothe big strong man?" she began taunting him. Josh took out his cell phone.

"So I guess you want me to call?" he asked, dialing. Before Micheal could do anything, she grabbed the knife and stabbed him in the arm. He dropped the phone.

"Okay thats enough," Micheal said quitely. He grabbed Serena by her throat and held her in the air. "Aww did we strike a nerve?" he asked in a teasing voice. She slapped him accross the face. He dropped her and kicked her. She grabbed her side and moaned in pain. "Okay Josh, lets go," He helped Josh up and they walked out of the room. Serena stared after him. She dropped to her knees and buried her head in her hands.

"Seiya call him," she said. He didn't answer. She turned around and cringed when she saw him. He was laying on his back with his arms holding him up. He was very pale, eyes were widened, and his mouth hung open. The cuts, bruises, blood covered clothes and dirty face didn't help. "Seiya..." she began. Nothing. "Look Seiya, Whats wrong?"

"Sere...I...I've n...never seen you act like that..." he stammered.

"You mean with Josh? The fucker deserved it. Are you going to call or not?" She said in an icy voice. He reached in his pocket and took out the phone. Serenas icy look softened. "Seiya...I'm sorry," she said in a much nicer tone.

"What was with that?" he asked, relieved she was back to normal.

"Too much bottled up feelings. I've held them in for so long. I don't know whatcame over me. Anyways, give me the phone," Seiya gave it to her. She flipped it open and dialed her house. Her dad answered on the first ring.

"Hello?" he asked. He sounded frantic. It felt so good to hear his voice.

"Daddy!" she said excitedly.

"SERENA IS THAT YOU?" he yelled into the phone. She could her her mom yelling in the background. "IS THAT SERENA! OH MY GOD LET ME TALK TO HER!"

"Hi Mommy!" she said.

"Are you okay!" her mom asked

"Is Seiya Okay!" asked her dad.

"Eh. Sort of. But never mind that. Can the police track the phone call? Cause we have no idea where we are,"

"Hold on," Mrs. Tskino said. a minute later she said, "Your in Mexico. Thepolice are on their way right now,"

"Okay. I justdon't want Micheal to find me on my phone,"

"Tell them to tell Yaten and Taiki that I'm alright and tell them to tell everyone I love them," Seiya said quietly.

"Seiya wants you to tell everyone hes alright and he loves them. I have to go okay. I love you,"

"Wait Ser--" her dad started. She quickly hung up. Seiya breathed a sigh of relief.

"Are they comming?" he asked.

"Yes. According to my mom, we're in Mexico,"

"Suddenly, I feel so much better," he said.

"Well you should. Help is comming," a voice behind them said. They both screamed and turned around. Behind them was Micheal and Josh. Before either of them had a chance to do anything, Josh and Michael knocked them out.

* * *

I surprised myself writing this heh. Anyways, read and review! 


	17. Sappy Reunion

Serena hurt all over. Last thing she remembered was Micheal slapping her accross the head. She groaned.

"Don't worry Miss. Tuskino. You and Seiya are safe now!" she heard a voice say. Startled, she sat up. She was in an ambulance!

"What the...? Wheres Seiya? OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED? she screamed. If she was in an ambulance, the situation probably wasn't good.

"Miss, lay back down! Your still getting blood!" the doctor said. She layed back down and stared at the bag full of blood and the needle in her arm.

"Sir? What happened?" she asked in a calmer voice.

"Police traced the call. They went and found you and Seiya tied up and you were both nearly dead. Apperently, Micheal knocked you out and cut you up pretty good,"

"Where is Seiya?"

"He's in another ambulance,"

"Where is...OH MY GOD WHERE IS MICHEAL!" she screamed.

"The police searched the place. There was no evidence of him evenbeing there," Serenas heart stopped. Micheal let her and Seiya go freely? No. Micheal wouldn't just run away. There was some sort of catch to this.

"Do you know anything about my friend Mina?"

"Shes alive and in the hospital," _Thank God,_ Serena thought. "Can you tell me everything that has been done to you?" the doctor asked. She nodded and quietly began her story. Twenty minutes later, they pulled up to the hospital and she was rushed to her room. She stared at the ceiling while trying to ignore the pain of the needles in her arms. Micheal appeantly knocked them out, cut them up, and left. So not Micheal. He wouldn't just run. _He's probably trying to trick me,_ she thought. _Either he wants me to think I'm free...or he wants me to be scared...I don't know_ she stared at her small hospital room and at the IVs and blood transfusions. She sighed. Just then, she saw the door open.

"Serena? Are you awake?" It was her mom she was asking so quietly, she could barely hear her.

"Hi mom!" she said excitedly. The next thing she knew, her mom ran to the bed and threw her arms around her.

"Serena! Your okay!" she yelled. She started crying. Serena smiled.

"Don't worry mom! I'll be fine!"

"Sere!"

"Daddy!" she exclaimed. It felt so good to see her parents again. "Serena what happened to you?" Her dad asked.

"Micheal had his fun. Lets leave it at that," She said grimly. Mr. Tskino nodded. He knew what she meant. The doctor who called them said Serena had been beaten several times and was raped twice. Mrs. Tuskino kissed her daughter on the forhead and held her hand.

"The doctor told us everything. The beating, the threatening...the rapes..." she struggled to say. Serena rolled her eyes.

"Mom. I'm pretty sure we all knew it was going to happen sooner or later. I was expecting it," Mr. Tuskino sat on the edge of the bed.

"Honey, you knew it was going to happen?"

"I told you it probably was! Before he took Mina..." He faintly recalled.

"Yes..."

"Daddy is the police still at our house?"

"No. Why?" Serena silently thanked her lucky stars.

"Nothing. Just wondering," Mr. Tuskino gave his daughter a hug.

"Sere, I'm sorry,"

"For what?" she asked. What could her dad be sorry for? This was her problem.

"For not protecting yo..." he started.

"Dad, don't blame yourself. this is my problem okay. I got myself sucked into this. I should get myself back up," Mrs. Tuskino stared at her blood covered daughter. She would give anything to see the old Serena with the bad grades, klutzines, and craziness.

"Yes but Serena, we're your parents. Its our job to protect you,"

"Yeah, but if I went to you guys, he would've killed you both," Silence followed for a long time. "Look, just don't blame yourselves. I was stupid enough to try to stand up to him by myself. If it was my choice, I would've told you sooner than I told Darien, but he found out accidently. Besides,I kicked his butt last time right?" she said with a smile. Her parents couldn't help but smile back.

"Well, we've been here way over the time limit," her mom said. Serena, ignoring the IVs, sat up and gave eatch of them a hug.

"I love you," she said to them.

"We love you too Sere," her dad said. They walked out of the room. A split second later, Darien came in.

"Sere? Are you-OH MY GOD!" he yelled when he saw her. Serena gave him a grin.

"Hey I'm alive. Isn't all that counts?" The next thing she knew, Darien was hugging her tightly and was literaly laying on top of her. He got up and sat at the edge of her bed.

"Serena. Mina told me what that little mother fucker did to you," he said with a dark look in his eyes.

"Darien. Minas right. He did. But I had no choice but to let him," Darien grabbed her hand and squeezed.

"What did he threaten you with this time?"

"He held a knife to my throat. And threatened to kill Mina and Seiya,"

"WHAT? I'LL KILL HIM! I'LL KILL THAT SON OF A-"

"Darien!" Since she felt stronger, she pulled the IVs out of her arms. She found no need for them. They were annoying.

"Darien. I'm fine now," Serena said.

"While your parents were here talking to you, I talked to Seiya. He seems happy now. He thinks its over. So does Mina. But I have a feeling, from all that I know and all that you've told me, its not going to be over untill either your dead or he's dead,"

"Darien, your right. Honestly though, I really hope no one dies,"

"With Micheal, thats like asking if you can go back and live a normal life,"

"I do have a feeling someone will die. I-"

"It'll be him. Once I get my hands on him," Darien said. "But enough of that. God, I've been worried sick about you!" he said, hugging her tightly. She tried not to scream when she felt pain from her bruises.

"I mis-" Before she could finish, Dairen kissed her in the most romantic way he could.

* * *

This is so sappy and way way way rushed, but I love my stories to have some sap in them :) 


	18. No, Not An Update

Authors Note

Well, I enjoed writing this story, but first of all, I'm getting kind of sick of it. I'm tired of thinking of everyone in pain so I'm going to discontinue this story for about a month. During that month, I will be starting a new story called Senshi Across The USA. Actually, I am currently planning it and might change the title to a better one. The new story will be up by tomorrow or the day after. Readers will be able to help me with this one! When I create the story, I will tell you how you guys can help me write it :) Also, that story will be a Seiya/Usagi Ami/Taiki Minako/Yaten fic and will take place a year after the battle with Galaxia. Even though I've only seen a few Japaniese episodes on YouTube, I feel more comfortable calling them by their original names. Anyways, better stop rambling and start the new story! Thanks for all your support and I'm sorry for making you wait on this story!

-SmarterThanYou


	19. Will it ever end?

A/N: I decided to give you all a break and update :)

* * *

"You can go home now Miss. Tuskino," the nurse said. She imidiattly got up from her hospital bed. She hated it here.

"Thanks," Serena said. She walked out and saw Seiya. He was cleaned up. His face was still covered in bruises and cuts, but other than that, he was stronger again. She couldn't help but think that she must look the same. They talked for a bit untill Serenas parents, Yaten, and Taiki came. They hugged goodbye and drove home. As soon as they got home, she went straight to her room.Serena felt grateful to be in her room. She flopped on her bed. It was sooooooo nice. She let herself relax. The first time in almost two weeks. She turned around...and saw a peice of paper folded next to her pillow. She sat up and unfolded it. DONT THINK THAT YOUR SAFE SERE. I'M HERE. I'M WATCHING... She gasped and threw the note on the other side of the room as if it were on fire. The paper fluttered quietly to the floor. She began shaking uncontrollably. When will she get a brake? When will she get her normal life back? There was a knock at the door.

"Sere?" It was Darien.

"Come in," He saw her sitting on her bed.

"Sere? Are you okay? What happened?" he said, sonding worried and rushing to her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tightly against him.

"Darien...he isn't gone...oh my god hes still here...he's here somewhere," she said through tears. Darien inwardly groaned. Was this ever going to end? Almost as sudden as her tears came, they stopped. She stood up.

"Serena...you can cry if you want to," he said. She grimly shook her head.

"I can't Darien. Crying is weakness. And he feeds off my weakness. Why he left us there, I don't know. But the worst is yet to come," she said quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"Darien. You've seen first hand what Micheal could do. Hes done so much. Do you honestly believe that he would just beat me up and leave? He doesnt want me around. He will try to kill me," she said. He felt his body growing cold. He fell back on her bed. It was true. Micheal would not leave her alone. She was the first to stand up to him.

"Seiya told me what you did to Josh...I knew you were strong but I didn't think you would do something like that,"

"I dont know where it came from honestly. I guess all my fear turned into anger. But that was only a little bit of what I felt. I still have so much anger and fear bubbled up inside me. I don't know what to do with it," They were silent for a long time. "I'm going to try to live my life as best as possible," she said, staring at the floor. "I don't know when he is comming back, but I want to enjoy my life," Darien nodded.

"Are you going back to school?" he asked

"The day after tomorrow. I'm going to go back,"

"Are you sure? After trial last time, you went straight to school and everyone treated you diffrent,"

"I don't care. I'm not letting this control my life," Darien nodded.

"You know, two years ago, if someone were to tell me that my girlfriend was going to be stalked and tortured by a psyco, I would have said they were crazy," he said, hoping to get at least a smile out of her.She sat on the bed and managed to laugh a bit.

"Same here. If someone were to tell me my life would end up this way, I would've laughed. This is the kind of things that happen in movies," They stood up.

"Darien, I'm going to go toReis later. And when are you going back to college?"

"Not untill we do something about Micheal," he said. He pulled her into a tight embrace. "Serena he's done so much to you. When I see him I swear I will kill hi-"

"Don't. Killing isn't neccassary. Yeah, I wouldn't mind him dead, but killing...thats something he would do. But no offense, I can see why you would," she said quickly.Darien never thought of it that way.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"Don't worry," they stood there for a moment. "Darien you should go. No offense but I want to be alone," Darien nodded.

"I love you," he said, kissing her on the lips.

"I love you too," she said. Darien took his coat and left. Twenty minutes later, when she knew he was gone, she ran into her bathroom, successfully covered up her cuts, put on makeup, changed her clothes, and ran out of the room. She left a quick message for her parents and left the house. She needed to take a walk. She knew it was stupid and carless of her to walk around San Diego by herself after all that has happened, but she didn't care. She hadn't had time to herself for a really long time. She went to Jamba Juice, grabbed a Citrus Squeeze, and proceeded to walk around. She wound up in front of Reis temple. "Rei?" she called. No answer. She went in and looked around. "Rei?"

"SERE!" Rei screamed, jumping on her.

"Hey Rei!" After hugging and talking, Rei got some chocolate cake.

"I got your favorite!" she said. Before they knew it, the cake was gone. All of a sudden, her face went stone hard. "He's comming back, isn't he Sere," She narly started crying again, but held back.

"Probably. I think we should have a meeting here next week. All of us. And the Lights too," she said. "After all, they were involved," Rei nodded.

"I see. I'll call everyone up and do it,"

"Well, I have to go home now. I'll be seeing you," They hugged and Serena walked home. Her phone buzzed so she took it out. It was a text message...from _him_. I SEE YOU it said.

* * *

I know its way way wayrushed, but I thought I'd give you all a brake and update. I kinda miss this story already. Ah well. Peace!

-SmarterThanYou


	20. Uncontrollable Anger

"AAAAHHHHH!" She yelled in surprise, dropping the phone. The tiny little pink thing just skittered across the floor and stopped. She stared after it. _Why am I so jumpy?_ she wondered. She briefly remembered her vacation in hell. The beatings, threats, and rapes. Her eyes began filling up with tears remembering her violent rapes, but she quickly blinked them away. Micheal CAN NOT see her this way. She knew he was comming back and knew that he would most likely wait for her to feel comfortable again. And if she showed fear, he would only wait longer and all she wanted him to do was kill her off and get it over with. Slowly, she picked her phone up and stuffed it in her pocket. She looked around her. No sign of him. Quickly, she continued her walk home. It wasn't long before she felt a hand on her shoulder. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed.

"Sere?" Its me," she turned around. It was Lita.

"Sorry Lita. I'm just a bit jumpy," She said sheepishly. They began walking towards her house.

"I can't blame you, after all thats happened. If I were in your place, I'd probably stay at home or move or something. And by the way, why are you wandering around by yourself? He could take advantage of that,"

"Eh. He'll try to kill me sooner or later,"

"Yes, I'm sure of that but when he does, what are you going to do?"

"I'm not sure," she said. "But if he does kill me I wont go down unless I bring him down with me," she said. clenching her fists. This startled Lita. Serena had somehow managed to keep her cool until just before Micheal took Mina.

"Are you okay Serena? Because yo-" Lita began.

"WHAT IS IT? CHECK ON SERENAS MENTAL HEALTH DAY? IF SOMEONE ASKS ME THAT ONE MORE TIME I'M GONNA SCREAM!" she yelled through gritted teeth. She felt all the bult up anger bubble up. Now, Lita was scared. The marks Serena had carved with her nails in Reis wrist were still there and she'd heard from Seiya about her outburst that nearly costed Joshs life.

"Serena...maybe you need a nap..." Lita stuttered.

"I'M FINE!" she screamed.

"But Sere you loo-" Without thinking she raised her hand and came very close to backslapping her in the face, but was stopped, since Lita had grabbed her wrist just in time. "SERENA GET A GRIP!" she screamed into her face. Serena looked at Lita, then at her outstreached arm, than back at Lita.

"Oh my God WHATS HAPPENING TO ME?" she yelled to herself. "I'm so sorry Lita! I really am!" she said quickly. She turned and ran the rest of the way home.

"SERENA! Where the hell were you young lady! You had us scared to d-" her dad began as soon as she opened the door.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" she yelled, running up the stairs. She slammed the door shut and locked it. She ran into her bathroom, shut the door and locked it. _Get in control...get in control... _she thought calmly to herself. The bubbling anger she had felt earlier began dying down. Her cell phone started ringing, breaking the peaceful silence. She slowly picked it up. "Hello?"

"Nice breakdown. You know, usually my victims dont live long enough to have so much anger built up," a way way way to familiar voice chirped.

"Micheal, when are you comming?" she asked calmly.

"When you least expect it. And I will leave my mark, you can count on that," he said.

"By killing me?"

"Nah. Just have you suffer a bit...any ideas?"

"Why would I give you ideas on how to torture me?" she asked bitterly. There it was. That bubble of anger and hate began filling her head with extreamly violent thoughts and feelings. Those violent feelings scared her. She was unable to control what thoughts and feelings she was having, and sometimes, that resulted in her violent outbursts.

"Never mind I have an idea!" Without answering, she hung up. A second later, her phone rang. She picked it up.

"What do you want?" she asked hotly.

"You know you were a good fuck. Maybe I'll do another round with y-"

"Micheal stop...please..." she said, almost begging. She was trying to keep her cool. And Micheal wasn't helping. As usual.

"What about Rini? Do you know if shes tight?" he asked with the same perverted voice he used when raping her.

"What th...OH MY GOD YOU SICK FUCK! TOUCH HER AND I'LL KILL YOU!" she screamed into the phone. He laughed.

"Well, I know your weakness now. Thanks sweetheart," then he hung up. Mentally, she slapped herself. Thanks to her, her sister was now in danger. _Should I tell my parents?_ she wondered._ No. They have enough trouble with me as it is._ She stood up and walked out of the room.

"Serena? Are y-" Sam began when he saw her.

"Yes. I'm fine," she said blankly, heading towards Rinis room. She opened the door and peeked inside. She sighed with relief at the sight of Rini sleeping peacefully. She went over and kneeled down next to Rini. There was a folded peice of paper sticking out from under her pillow. Groaning, she pulled it out and unfolded it. YOUR SISTER IS SAFE...FOR NOW it read. She stared at Rini, then at the note. She stuffed it in her pocket and went downstairs. She will figure out what to do later.

"Serena...sit down. We want to talk to you," her dad said as soon as he saw her. He and her mom were sitting on the couch. She sat down next to them.

"Yes?" she asked, knowing what they wanted to talk to her about.

"We want to talk to you about...you know...him," her mom said. She sighed.

"Don't worry. He wont come back,"

"Serena, he will. I think he is," her mom said.

"Even if he does, I'll kick his ass," Serena said.

"Young lady, don't use that language in this house," her dad said.

"Okay whatever,"

"Your blowing this off as if its no big deal Serena. This is a big deal," Mr. Tuskino said.

"Better than sitting in a corner wallowing up in my own pity," Serena said.

"You cant treat this as if its nothing! Thats what your doing! Pretending like its all some big bravery game!" Mr. Tuskino said.

"I know this isn't a big game. But I have to act like its nothing,"

"I just don't see why your rejecting protection so much!"

"That woul just add a person on his list to kill," she said. "And besides. I can protect myself,"

"You were nearly killed. So were your other two friends," Last thing she needed to hear

"But we're alive,"

"An hour longer and you would've been dead,"

"Baisically I'm death on two legs?" she asked sarcasticly. The anger was beginning to come back.

"No, your not. And I know you think your fine but I'm going to arrange for you to get counciling,"

"WHAT! WHY!" she screamed.

"Serena look at you!"

"WHATS WRONG WITH ME?"

"YOU CANT CONTROL YOURSELF! EVERY TIME SOMEONE SAYS SOMETHING YOU DONT LIKE YOU START SCREAMING!" yelled her dad, standing up. She stood up and narrowed her eyes.

"You have no idea what I've been through. If you knew, You'd understand. Now please leave me alone!" she turned and ran up the stairs. She found herself running into Rinis room. She opened the door and nearly screamed in horror at what she saw. She saw Micheal standing next to the window...with an unconsious Rini in his arms.

"Aw. You caught me," he sneered.

"Micheal PUT HER DOWN! PUT HER DOWN!" she cried, running towards him. He jumped to the side, laughing when she crashed into Rinis desk. He hoisted Rini on his shoulder and pulled out a large knife. He held it over her back.

"You don't want anything to happen to her do you?" he asked. Serena stood up and stared. Her parents and Sam, who had heard the loud noises, had came up to investigate. They gasped at what they saw.

"Micheal...don't hurt her...shes a little girl...shes only ten...she doesn't deserve this," she said in a whisper. He only smirked.

"Should have thought of that before you made that phone call," he said simpily. He turned to climb out the window, with the knife still hovering over Rinis back.

"MICHEAL DON'T TOUCH HER! PLEASE! TAKE ME! I'M THE ONE WHO DESERVES IT! PLEASE MICHEAL DON'T HURT HER!" she begged.

"Too bad," he said. She stood up and grabbed a lamp. He quickly made a large cut in Rinis back. Serena dropped the lamp, nearly crying at the sight of the blood rushing down her back.

"Good girl," Quickly, he dissapeared. Throwing her stunned parents and brother aside, she bolted down the stairs and out the door. She tried to find Micheal but couldn't. He was gone. She dropped to her knees and buried her face in her hands. Surprisingly, no tears came.

Read and review!


	21. Shooting Range

"I'm going to call the police," Mr. Tuskino said, reaching for the phone. It has been more than an hour since Micheal took Rini. Mrs. Tuskino couldn't stop crying, Sam locked himself in his room, and Serena was trying to comfort her mother. Serena felt that she needed comforting. Once again, it was her fault that he took her. And since Micheal was pissed beyond she could imagine, he might do something to her.

"Dad, why bother calling the police? What could they do?"

"They'll tell people to keep a lookout,"

"Last time you called the cops, they had no clue where I was. They only found Seiya and me because he still had my cell phone. And Rini was asleep so she has no way of getting ahold of us,"

"How did Seiya get your phone anyways?"

"Before I went with Micheal, I gave it to him, since Micheal sent me a text. It was just dumb luck that Seiya stuck it in his pocket and they didn't find it,"

"I don't understand! Why didn't Rini wake up?" Mrs. Tuskino cried.

"Mom, he probably injected her with something. She didn't have a bruise on her so he couldn't have hit her,"

"But she would've screamed or SOMETHING!" Mrs. Tuskino insisted. Serena stuck her hand in her poket and felt the note he had left next to her. So thats probably what happened. She was asleep and he came in and injected her. so that meant...he was probably in there when she found the note.

"HE INJECTED HER!" Serena yelled. She pulled the note from her pocket and slapped it on the table. "WHEN I WENT UPSTAIRS HE CALLED ME AND HE ASKED WHAT HE SHOULD DO AS PUNISHMENT THEN HE THREATENED TO RAPE ME AGAIN THEN HE STARTED ASKING WEATHER RINI WAS TIGHT AND I STARTED CALLING HIM THE SICK FUCK THAT HE WAS AND I HUNG UP ON HIM! THEN I WENT INTO RINIS ROOM, FOUND THE NOTE AND WAS AFRAID TO TELL YOUI!" she yelled. Then, she buried her face in her hands. She wanted so badly to cry, but no tears would come out. "This is my fault," Serena said. "I should have stayed in the room with her after I found the note..."

"Sere, nothing is your fault," Mrs. Tuskino said.

"Well I was stupid enough to blow it off as nothing! Hes so mad now...he might kill her," There was a knock at the door. Mr. Tuskino went to answer it. It was the police. They got right down to buisness.

"Serena, can you describe to us what happened?"

"I found a note. Came here. Went up and saw that he had her, a fight broke out, he cut her with a knife, and took her. See why I don't ask for help? Its because EVERY SINGLE TIME I ASK FOR HELP SOMETHING GOES WRONG!" she screamed.

"We're searching the house Miss Tuskino, calm down," The police said. She jumped up.

"My sister just got kidnapped by some muderous raping psyco and YOU EXPECT ME TO STAY CALM!" she screamed. Her dad grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her down. She fell silent. Another cop came in.

"Sir, there is no trace of Micheal ever comming here, No footprints, no tire tracks, and Rinis room is untouched. Serena stared at him for a moment, then ran upstairs, two at a time. She ran through the police and ran into Rinis room. It looked like nothing happened. _My God how does he do it?_ she wondered. It seemed as if every time he attacked, he left no trace. She heard her phone ringing._ OH MY GOD ITS HIM!_ her mind screamed. Without thinking, she ran up to her room and threw open her phone.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER! MICHEAL DONT HURT HER PLEASE!" she screamed.

"Sere...WHAT THE FUCK! WHAT HAPPENED?" It was Darien.

"Darien, emergancy meeting at Minakos house. Be there," she hung up the phone and quickly began dialing everyone elses number. Fifteen minutes later, Serena, Mina, Darien, Seiya, Rei, Taiki, Amy, Yaten, and Lita were sitting in Minakos living room.

"Micheal took Rini," was all she said.

"WHAT!" Darien yelled. He grabbed her and pulled her to his chest. It felt so nice being wrapped up in Dariens warmth. She finally felt a bit safe.

"Are you serious? Whats he going to do to her?" asked Amy.

"I dont know," she said meekly. She buried her face in Dariens neck. A few tears slid down her cheek.

Serena, I'm sure he wont hurt her. maybe he just wants to scare you," Seiya said gently.

"You saw what he did to us. Shes probably dead knowing my luck,"

"We'll find her Serena," Amy assured.

"We'll go look for her right now. Hopefully, they havent left town," Said Lita, standing up.

"Now wait a minute. Wouldn't he expect us to go running after him? We should wait untill he comes back, then hammer him," Rei said.

"No no no, thats too dangerous," Taiki said. Eventually, they tried to dicide what to do.

"STOP!" Serena yelled. "I should be deciding what to do. This is my problem and I need to solve it," she said.

"Serena, I'm going to go upstairs and show you something," Yaten said, standing up. "Stay right here," He walked up the stairs. Everyone watched after him untill they heard a scream. "AAAHH-" then, there was an explosion. Yaten came toppling down the stairs with blood comming from his arm. He was unconcious.

"OH MY GOD!" yelled Seiya, running to him.

"YATEN! WAKE UP! YATEN!" screamed Taiki. Walking calmly down the stairs was Micheal and Josh. Micheal had a knife, Josh had a gun. Serena was still laying against Dariens chest. At the sound of the gunshot, her eyes went wide and she couldn't think or move. She did feel Dariens pulse quicken. In a flash he stood up, pushing her off.

"Oh hi Darien," Micheal said cooly. Josh just watched. By now, Mina was crying, Seiya was furiously shaking Yaten and Taiki looked ready to die. Everyone else just stared in shock. Lita stood up.

"What do you want Micheal? Wheres Rini?" she asked, trying to keep her voice leval. Josh pulled the gun on her. Lita just stared at it.

"One more word girl and your dead," Josh said.

"He-" was all she got out. Josh pulled the trigger, causing a bullet to fly through Litas stomach. She yelped and colapsed.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" screamed Serena, jumping to her feet. Darien had his glare fixed on Micheal. Josh pulled the gun on her, but she didn't care. At the sight of a in his girlfriends face, Darien jumped on Micheal, causing him to fall to the ground.

"I'LL KILL YOU MICHEAL! YOU HEAR ME?" Darien screamed, wrapping his hands around Micheals neck and squeezing his throat. Micheal only smiled.

"Darien, when are you going to learn that fighting back only gets you in trouble?" he asked calmly. He took the knife and stared hitting him across the chest. Darien yelped in surprise and rolled off. Micheal stood up and Darien grabbed his ankle and yanked it forword, causing Micheal to land on the coffee table. Due to the heavy weight, the wooden table smashed right where he landed. Amy tried to help Lita up. Mina stood up, grabbed her backpack, and threw it in the direction of Josh. He aimed the gun at Mina, but at the last second, she jumped away in surprise. The bullet whizzed harmlessly into the wall. By this time, Darien had somehow managed to get ahold of the knife and was trying to shove it through Micheals throat, but was being stopped because Micheal was holding onto his wrist, Yaten layed on the floor next to the stairs, bleeding, Taiki had torn off his shirt and wrapped it around Yatens ankle, Mina had tripped and landed on her arm, a bleeding Lita was being held up by Amy and Rei, and Serena stood in the middle of the room, observing the horifying scene around her. Just like a horror movie, she thought.

"STOP IT!" she screamed.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Micheal screamed when Darien managed to get a good cut across his torso.

"Micheal! I'll go with you! Just stop please!" Serena wailed.

"AGAIN? SERENA WHATS WRONG WITH YOU?" Seiya yelled.

"Thought so," Micheal said, cringing as he threw Darien off. Just as Darien stood up, Micheal grabbed Serena by the arm, took a syringe out of his pocket, and held it to her neck.

"What is it with you and needles?" Serena asked darkly. Darien stopped dead in his tracks.

"Yes Darien, better say bye. I wont let her get out alive this time," he said, sinking the needle in her flesh. She felt dizzy and began to close her eyes. _No...no WAKE UP WAKE UP!_ her mind screamed at her. She fought the sleepiness. The next thing her heard was glass smashing. After that, she helt herself hitting grass. She felt Micheal lifting her up. The next thing she felt was nothing.

-------------------

Next chapter is being written as you read this. If you want, check out my Senshi In The USA story :)


	22. Serenas punishment

**WARNING: THE FOLLOWING CONSISTS OF DISTURBING RAPE SITUATIONS. DON'T SAY I DIDNT WARN YOU**

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aaaahhhhhhh," Serena groaned, trying to left her head. She had a massave headache and was sore all over.

"Sleeping beauty finally woke up," she heard an icy sneer say. Immidiatly, her head snapped up. She was sitting on a chair. Her wrists were tied behind her, her ankles were tied to the two front legs on the chair, and she had a rope tied around her stomach. She tried wiggling, but she was tied down so tightly, she could barley move. In front of her was Rini. She was laying on the floor, staring at her with wide scared eyes. Unlike Serena, she was laying there with nothing holding her down. Kneeling next to her was Micheal.

"Rini? Are you okay? Why are you laying there? RUN!" Serena yelled.

"I...cc...c...c-c-cant!" she stammard, trying not to cry.

"She cant babe. She cant move," Micheal saim with a smile.

"What do you mean she cant move? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" Serena screamed.

"Don't worry. I injected her. Shes awake and fully aware, but she cant move. Not for another hour anyways. And think of what I could do to her for another hour?"

"Don't kill her Micheal I'll give you anything, don't kill her," Serena begged.

"Don't worry, I wont kill her," Micheal said. She knew not to relax. He was probably going to torture Rini. "However, I am curious to know. Is she tight?" Micheal asked with a smirk. He put his hand on her stomach. Rini flinched and gave Micheal a terrified glance.

"What th..." Then it hit her. "OH MY GOD MICHEAL NO! DONT PLEASE!" she screamed at an ear shattering volume.

"Aw why not? You did call the police. Its the proper punishment," Micheal said as he started unbuttoning Rnis jeans. Rini bit her lip and started crying. She tried hard not to, but she couldn't help it. Serena began squirming, trying to loosen the ropes. It dug in her skin, but that was about it.

"Micheal please! WHY ARE YOU HURTING HER? LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS! STOP!" she screamed. He tore her jeans off and began taking off her shirt. By now, Rini was crying hystericaly. Serena was screaming. "MICHEAL PLEASE NO! STOP! I'M BEGGING YOU! NO LEAVE HER ALONE PLEASE!" she screamed. He took his pants off and got on top of her.

"Sorry," he said with a mocking tone that clearly said he didn't care. Serena broke down compleatly. She threw herself forward, causing the rope to cut through the skin of her wrists, ankles, and stomach Ignoring the blood soaking through the ropes, she cried for the first time in almost two years.

"MICHEAL SHE SO YOUNG! NO! STOP! PLEASE!" she sobbed hysterically as Micheal forced himself on her sister. "YOU FUCKING SICK ASS BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU! YOU HEAR ME! I'LL KILL YOU!" she screamed, furiously trying to loosen the ropes. After five minutes, she couldn't plead or scream anymore. "Micheal...your sick...how could you do this...how could you do this to a little girl..." Serena said through sobs. He didn't answer. After he finally got off Rini, he gave Serena a devilish smirk and left. "Rini, I'm so sorry! Oh my God I'm so sorry!" she kept saying over and over through tears. By now, Rini was able to at least move her arms a bit.

"Its not your fault Sere," she said. Rini had tears sliding down her face. The way Micheal had done it...she had never felt such pain before. Not even when she broke her arm falling down the stairs. She felt something warm trickle down her leg. Looking down, she relized it was blood.

"This is all my fault Rini. I should have just given him what he wanted! Because of me you were raped and so many people were nearly killed!" she cried.

"Serena, it is-" Rini tried to begin.

"IT IS MY FAULT RINI!" she screamed. For about half an hour, the only thing that could be heard was Serenas sobbing. Finally, she calmed down. _God, my wrists hurt so bad, _she thought. While trying to fight her way through the ropes, they had cut into her skin. They just sat there in silence. All of a sudden, Micheal threw open the door.

"Say bye to your sister Rini," Micheal said, grabbing her and dropping her carelessly in the arms of Josh.

"TAKE HER HOME!" Serena said.

"Why would I do that? Josh, just dump her in the forest,"

"WHAT? TAKE HER HOME! DONT DO THAT! MICHEAL PLEASE!" Serena screamed.

"Dead or alive?" Josh asked, tightening his grip around her.

"Alive. We'll see how long it takes untill she dies," Rini said nothing. Serena began crying silently. It seemed so hard to believe that lesss than two years ago, she was a happy carefree girl. Now her life consisted of trying to stay alive and fear. Straight from a horror movie. After Josh left with Rini, Micheal gave her a devilish look. "Your fault Sere. Just think. If you just let me kill Jonathon, none of this would've happened. Youd be happy, I'd be long gone, your friends wouldn't be in the hospital, and your sister wouldn't be thrown in the woods beaten and raped. You could've still been a virgin," She said nothing. Just stared at him. "Honestly, I didn't like fucking her as much as I liked fucking you," he said with a smirk. Serena slowly glared up at him.

"Untie. Me. Now," she said slowly. Micheal smiled, walked over, and straddled her hips.

"Not a chance. And with you tied up, I can do anything I want,"

"Get off," she said.

"No," he reached around to the back of her chair and loosened the ropes around her stomach. Very slightly. Then, he started sliding his hands slowly up her shirt. She flinched when he fingered the large cut made from the rope. "Bad cut. Better fix that up. When I'm done with you," Micheal said. He put his hands over her bra, leaned in, and started nibbling on her neck.

"OH MY GOD GET OFF!" she screamed. She wanted so badly to slap him. To strangle him, shoot him, stab him, all kinds of things. "STOP IT ASSHOLE!" she screamed. She gasped when Micheal began sucking on her neck. He slid his hands under her bra and began grabbing at her breasts.

"Why? I like it," he rasped.

"I hope you go to hell," she said.

"Don't say anything. I can still call Josh and order him to kill her...then dump her body in the woods," he said, pulling away from her. She gave him the dirtiest look he had ever seen, but said nothing. "Good girl," he said, then, before she could do anything, his lips came crashing down on hers. Serena pressed her lips together and clenched her teeth. A nausaous feeling came over her stomach when she felt his tounge grazing her lips. He forced his tounge in her mouth and started unbuttoning her jeans. Without thinking, she bit his tounge as hard as she could. "AAAGGHH!" he yelled in surprise. Then, he got off and slapped her so hard accross the face, she began feeling dizzy. "STUPID WHORE!" he screamed, getting a knife and cutting the ropes. Before she could move, he grabbed her by her shirt collar and pulled her towards him. He stared her up and down, and the hard murderous look softened a bit. "If you wanted to get rough bitch, why didn't you say so?" She felt another sharp pain shoot up her face. He had smacked her again. Then, she felt herself being punched to the floor. Micheal pushed her back down on the floor and started ripping her shirt off. She beat on his chest and screamed as loud as she could. "Too bad slut no one can hear you," Micheal sneared, ripping off her jeans. He slammed is hand over her mouth and she bit it.

"OOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" she screamed when Micheal bit her hard on the neck as punishment. He bit her so hard, the mark he left was lined with blood. The next thing she felt was him forcing himself yet again inside her. This time, the pain was double what she felt the first two times. She began crying. After about ten minutes, he got off her.

"Oh quit your whining you stupid slut," he sneered, putting on his clothes. She put on her clothes and leaned against the wall. The only thing on her mind was Rini._ She'll die..._ she kept thinking. _Rinis cant survive long out there...she'll die_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

More updates later! R&R


	23. Death

"Oh quit your crying slut," Micheal sneered, smacking her to the floor. She tried hard to stop but couldent.

"L...l...leave me alone!" she struggled to say. Her wrists were killing her and her ankles wouldnt stop throbbing. To top it off, her legs, crotch, and neck were hurting like hell thanks to Micheal, her sister was probably dead. Now he was beating her and there was now pretty much no hope of escaping. "GO AWAY!" she screamed, slapping him across the face.

"Thats it," he said simpily. He grabbed her by the neck, yanked her up, pushed her against the wall, and started pressing his hands against her throat. He started laughing when she struggled for air.

"You know Sere, I really wasn't planning on killing you. I was going to keep you alive untill I got tired of you. But you had to be the tough girl and fight back," Her movements were starting to get weaker. She needed air. Serena gave him a last desperate look. Her mind drifted to over when they first met. She had kicked him in the groin out of pure fear. She weakly brought her knee up to his groin.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" he yelled in surprise, dropping Serena. She fell to the ground, grateful for air. "You BITCH!" he screamed, trying to stand up. She jumped up, and ran for the door.

"Oh my God," she whispered, looking around. It looked like she was in a maze. To one side was a huge staircase, and the other, two of them, leading to two diffrent directions, which would definatly be an advantage to her Their were a ton of rooms and the hallways looked confusing. Without looking back, she ran up one of the staircases.

"GET BACK HERE!" Micheal screamed, pulling something small and silver from his pocket. _Shit THATS A GUN!_ her mind screamed. He ran up the staircase after her. She stopped at the top and saw a tiny stand next to the staircase. Grabbing it, she threw it down. Just then, there was a deafening blast. Something small whizzed a few inches away from her and into the wall. A bullet.

"AAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed in shock, running down the halls. When she heard Micheal running up the stairs, she ran into a room, shut the door, and dove under the bed. Not two seconds later, the door was thrown open.

"BITCH I KNOW YOUR IN HERE!" he yelled. She cringed. He always seemed so calm before but now, he was just plain insane! He went over and opened the closet door. She thanked her lucky stars when he left. She waited a couple minutes before rolling out from under the bed. She opened the door and went the oppisite direction of Micheal. Serena ran down the stairs and down the hall as fast as she could. She ran up the other staircase and down the even more confusing hall. When she heard Micheals footsteps, she opened another random door and went in. This time, there wasn't a bed she could go under so she settled for the closet. After waiting for a few minutes, she went out. And ran right into Micheal. "Found you," he sneered, pushing her against the wall. He pointed the gun to her throat.

"NO! LET ME GO!" she screamed. She didn't want to die. She was only sixteen! Her thoughts breifly went over to Rini. She was ten and was probably dead. Theres no way Josh would let her live. And if Rini was dead, it was Serenas fault.

"Give me a reason why you should live," Micheal said. Serena didn't respond. She couldn't think of a reason. "Exactly. Because of you, Mina nearly died. Because of you, half your friends are in the hospital. Because of you, your sister was raped. Because of you, several live were destroyed. Because of you, your family is destroyed," She tried hard not to cry. He was right. She distantly heard the gun click. The next thing she knew, she pounced on him, throwing his arm off balance. In surprise, he pulled the trigger, causing a bullet to go flying into the ceiling. Micheal swore and threw her off. She stood up and when she came to her senses, felt something cold in her hands. Looking down, she saw the gun. Somehow, she had managed to grab it from him. She aimed it at him, hoping to scare him. He only laughed.

"Serena, there is no way you could shoot a gun. You could barly stab me without guilt on your face. Why should I be scared of you holding a gun?" She meant to click it, but pulled the wrong button. A bullet flew out and shot itself straight through Micheals arm. "AAAAHHH!" he he yelled in surprise and pain. Her armjolted up from the force. He seemed to get over his pain because he got up and jumped for her. 'STUPID BITCH!" he screamed. She pulled the trigger in fear. This time, she dropped the gun. When she looked up, she saw Micheal laying on the floor. He wasn't moving and blood was comming from his head and arm. She crawled over to him.

"Micheal?" she whispered. She grabbed his wrist and felt for a pulse. His wrist was limp and she could feel no pulse. She put his hand on his chest and felt no heartbeat or breathing. She jumped away from him and screamed. After staring at him for a few minutes, she stood up and shakily, pulled his cell phone from his pocket. Franticly, she dialed 911.

"State your emergency and location," an ever so calm woman.

"I...I'm a m...m...murdurer," she said breathlessly. Her mind was in a huge jumble and she couldn't think straight.

"Honey, why is that?" the woman asked calmly. "And please say your name,"

"M...my n..name is Serena. Serena Tuskino. I killed him! he tried to attack me and I killed him!" she said, bursting into tears.

"Serena! Where are you?" asked the lady franticlly.

"I dont know! Please find my sister! He raped her and had someone throw her in the woods! Hurrry please!"

"We've found your location. Try to get out of the house or wherever you are. Get outside. Police will be there shortly," Shakily, Serena made her way through the house and found the front door. She opened it and unknowingly, she took her first breath of freedom and a new life.

---------------------------------------------------

A/N: Only one more chapter to go untill the end. Please review!


	24. A new life

-----------------------------------------------

3 YEARS LATER

Serena sighed and turned off her computer. Its been three years since she had killed Micheal and her life was somewhat normal again. She still thought about him. She still had nightmares and was still scared to be somewhere by herself. Fortunatly though, Rini had been found, two days after her rape, wandering in the woods. She was found bruised, blood covered, hurt, and terrified. Afterwards, she was taken to the hospital immidiatly and was treated for dehydration and a broken wrist. Now, she was thirteen. She has happy, bubbly, outgoing, and everything Serena was before she met Micheal. Rini had never thought about Micheal. She had no reminders of him, nothing to make her think of her rape or the hell everyone had been put through.

_Lucky girl,_ Serena thought. Rini was so lucky. She had recovered completly, and it only took her eight months. Serena though on the other hand, thought of him every day. Mainly because of the scar she had. Almost every one of Serenas cuts and bruises went away in two years. Except one. There was a nasty four in long scar engraved next to her collerbone. It never faded, never grew weaker, nothing. So every single day, weather it was swimming, changing, or taking a shower, she was forced to remember him. His memory was carved into her once flawless skin. She had changed so much. Sure, she still laughed and joked, but not as often. There was still the seriousness and regret. Even though he had put her through so much, she would always regret shooting him.

"SERENA! AMIS HERE!" her mom yelled, yanking her from her thoughts.

"COMMING!" she called back. Serena was going with Ami to her house, where they were going to look up colleges. She stood up slowly and made her way to the bathroom to brush her hair. She had been through a living hell, but yet she learned. Micheal had taught her so many thing, both good and bad. He had taught her that she shouldn't trust people easily, not to try and take everything upon herself, and not to bottle everything up. Because of him, she valued her friends, famile, and life dearly. She now never took anything for granted. She finished brushing her hair and walked out of her room.

"SERE LOOK OUT!" yelled Sam, a split second before Rini crashed into her.

"OW! RINI!" she yelled, irritated.

"Sorry!" she said, sitting up. "Sam and I were racing down the stairs," she said. Sam saw his two sisters and laughed. Now, Sam was fifteen. He still acted twelve and still played pranks.

"Idiots," she said. "You'll break something,"

"So? Its fun," Rolling her eyes, she stood up and ran downstairs.

"Hey Ami!" she said happily.

"Hey Sere. Want to go to Starbucks before comming to my house?"

"Sounds good,"

"Bet you five bucks we'll see Yaten there,"

"I'm not going to bet,"

"Why not?"

"Because I already know he'll be there," they laughed and started walking, talking about what colleges they wanted to apply to. Ami was going to a medical school to study medicing. Serena was going to study law. Five years ago, she wanted to be a housewife, like her mom. Now, she had somehow got intrested in law. When they got to Starbucks, sure enough, Yaten was there.

I knew it," Ami said. Serena laughed and they sat down with him. After a half hours worth of chitchat, they headed for Amis. Together, they looked up colleges. Serena knew one thing for sure when looking up colleges. She was going somewhere far away. Somewhere where she could leeave the past behind and start a new life.

-------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Wow! I'm finally finished! I enjoyed writing that so much. I'm going to start a rewrite in a week or two. And I've decided to make it Seiya/Serena for two reasons. One, I want to see how it would turn out and two, there aren't nearly as much Seiya/Serena. (I have nothing against Darien though) so keep on the lookout! Cheesy ending, but I like cheesy endings .


End file.
